Bez twarzy
by Maria Moriewna
Summary: Maska bez twarzy. Twarz bez maski. Kakuzu i Hidan.
1. Maska bez twarzy

_**Od autorki ;)**_

Tym razem wzięłam na warsztat Kakuzu i jego maski, a co za tym idzie musiałam sobie dopowiedzieć wiele rzeczy, które w mandze ledwie zasugerowano albo w ogóle pominięto. Stąd sporo tu domysłów i dość swobodnych interpretacji.

**Podrozdziały** wyróżnione _kursywą _(w sumie trzy) odnoszą się do przeszłości Kakuzu. W tych scenach pojawia się też fikcyjna postać. Poza tym zasadnicza akcja poprzedza wydarzenia z mangi, więc nie wszystkie maski są tymi, które znamy z komiksu.

Obyczajowo wrażliwych chciałabym przestrzec, że opowiadanie dość wyraźnie podpada pod **YAOI**, a generalnie wrażliwych, że w miarę rozwoju akcji robi się dosyć mrocznie (krew, przemoc, dramat ;).

To tyle. Miłej lektury życzę :)

* * *

**1.**

Rzędy ciemnych pni ciągnęły się bez końca. Cienie gęstniały wokół niewielkiego ogniska. Hidan szczelniej owinął się płaszczem - wrześniowe noce wcale nie były tak ciepłe, jak utrzymywał Kakuzu. Znużonym gestem dorzucił parę gałęzi do ognia. Płomień rozjarzył się na moment, rozświetlając korony drzew.

W cieniu potężnych cedrów Hidan spędził samotnie dobrych kilka godzin. Niewielką polankę w środku lasu znaleźli późnym popołudniem. Zjedli resztkę prowiantu, otoczeni wieńcem drzew. Hidan krzywił się, żując ostatnią wyschniętą kulkę ryżową. Smakowały beznadziejnie nawet, gdy były jeszcze świeże, dwa dni wcześniej. Przełknął niechętnie kolejny kęs i powiedział:

- Mam nadzieję, że w tym mieście gdzie się umówiłeś z tym facetem od pieniędzy…

- Pośrednikiem – poprawił Kakuzu, popijając wodę z manierki.

- Nieważne… No, więc lepiej, żeby mieli tam jakiś sensowny hotel, bo ta rudera, dokąd nas wczoraj zawlokłeś była gorsza niż przytułek dla bezdomnych. Właściwie powinni nam dopłacić za to, że w ogóle zgodziliśmy się tam przenocować. – Wgryzł się znowu w twardawą kulkę ryżową i mówił dalej z pełnymi ustami. – Daję słowo, w moim materacu były pluskwy! Musimy znaleźć dzisiaj coś lepszego.

Kakuzu patrzył na niego bez wyrazu.

- Nie będziemy dzisiaj nocować w mieście – odezwał się wreszcie, chowając manierkę za pazuchę.

- Jak to nie w mieście? – Hidan omal nie zakrztusił się ryżem. – A gdzie? Pod drzewem?

- Na przykład – Kakuzu wstał, najwyraźniej zbierając się do drogi.

- Zaraz, zaraz! Przecież i tak idziemy do miasta, chyba możemy się tam zatrzymać? – Hidan zerwał się na nogi, ciskając resztkę ryżu na ziemię.

- Idziemy do miasta, bo mam tam interes – odparł sucho Kakuzu. - Spędziliśmy w zajazdach trzy kolejne noce. Wystarczy. Wbrew twoim wyobrażeniom nikt nam za to nie płaci. Jest dopiero początek września i noce są jeszcze ciepłe.

Hidan patrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi. Przez tych kilka dni zdążył się znowu przyzwyczaić do spania w miękkiej pościeli i nie uśmiechała mu się noc na gołej ziemi. Patrzył ponuro na otaczające ich drzewa.

- Zbieraj się, idziemy – zakomenderował Kakuzu, stając z walizką w ręce, gotowy już do drogi. Hidan spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

- Skoro to ty masz interes w mieście, sam sobie idź – rzucił gniewnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Mam dosyć skakania koło twoich pieniędzy.

Kakuzu patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Na pewno nie masz dosyć ich wydawania – powiedział z przekąsem. Maska zasłaniała jego twarz, ale Hidan miał wrażenie, że pod ciemną tkaniną kryje się kpiący uśmiech. To go jeszcze bardziej wyprowadziło z równowagi.

- *Ćch!* Gdyby nie ja, odżywiałbyś się korzonkami i spał na mchu przez okrągły rok! – parsknął gniewnie, siadając na powrót pod drzewem. Kakuzu wzruszył ramionami.

- Myśl pozytywnie – na mchu przynajmniej nie grożą ci pluskwy – rzucił przez ramię, znikając między drzewami. Hidan nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Oparł się wygodniej o twardy pień cedru i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się ostatnimi chwilami popołudniowego ciepła. Może jednak noc w lesie nie będzie taka zła.

Minęło parę godzin i zapadł zmrok. Cień pod drzewami pogłębił się, czerstwy od wieczornego chłodu. Hidan rozpalił ognisko, bo mimo płaszcza na plecach zrobiło mu się zimno. Był zmęczony całodziennym marszem, nie chciało mu się czuwać przy ogniu. Zastanawiał się, co mogło zatrzymać Kakuzu. Powinien być już z powrotem. Powinien siedzieć obok, pilnować, żeby ognisko nie zgasło, a Hidan mógłby wreszcie ułożyć się gdzieś pomiędzy jednym a drugim i zasnąć.

Spojrzał na ciemniejący wokół las. Rzędy milczących cedrów przypominały mu kolumny w pogańskiej świątyni. Odwrócił wzrok z niesmakiem. Skulił się, czując pełzający po plecach, wilgotny, jesienny już chłód. Zapatrzył się w ogień, aż wydało mu się, że płomień zaczyna blednąć w niebieskim cieniu. Oddalał się i malał coraz bardziej, jak moneta wrzucona do studni, aż zniknął zupełnie. Hidan poderwał opadającą głowę. Ognisko płonęło równo i spokojnie. Pióropusz światła drżał wśród ciemnych gałęzi. Hidan ziewnął. Nie zamierzał dłużej czekać ani zasypiać na siedząco. Wstał z ociąganiem, czując, jak senna ociężałość rozlewa się po jego ciele. Łata wypłowiałej trawy po drugiej stronie ogniska, wolna od gruzłowatych żył korzeni obiecywała w miarę wygodne miejsce do spania. Zrobił parę kroków naprzód, kiedy usłyszał za plecami szelest. Jakby ktoś rozgarnął zwieszające się nisko gałęzie cedrów. Nareszcie.

- Nie spieszyło ci się, co Kakuzu? – rzucił kwaśno, odwracając się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Ale Kakuzu tam nie było. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Gałąź płonąca w ognisku pękła z trzaskiem, kiedy ogień wgryzł się w ukryty pod korą sęk. Kilka iskier wzbiło się w górę, płomień zafalował niespokojnie. Wachlarz światła przesunął się po ciemnych pniach i dopiero wtedy Hidan dojrzał białą twarz, ukrytą w cieniu gałęzi. Ale to nie była prawdziwa twarz. Na białym owalu nie było nosa ani ust. Tylko oczy, okrągłe jak u sowy, ale płaskie i pozbawione głębi wydawały się ślepe. Pod prawym okiem ciemniał jak blizna po ranie czerwony półksiężyc. Hidan od razu rozpoznał jedną z masek Kakuzu. Światło prześliznęło się po zwartej masie nici, ciemniejącej między drzewami. Patrzył na maskę, zapadłą w mrok jak dziupla i miał wrażenie, że puste oczy patrzą na niego.

Co to miało znaczyć? Kakuzu rozdzielał swoje serca tylko w ostateczności - w walce z trudnym przeciwnikiem albo w czasie treningu. Wdał się w walkę po drodze z miasta? Nawet jeśli tak było, dlaczego maska wciąż była na zewnątrz, dlaczego nie wróciła na swoje miejsce w głębi jego ciała? I gdzie właściwie podział się Kakuzu? Musiał być w pobliżu, jego serca nigdy nie oddalały się od niego na więcej niż kilkadziesiąt metrów.

- Kakuzu? – zawołał poirytowany. – Co to, bawisz się w chowanego?

Nie było odpowiedzi. Gałęzie rozsunęły się i maska zrobiła krok naprzód, wstępując w pierścień światła. Hidan patrzył niepewnie na potężny kształt, wyższy od niego niemal dwukrotnie. Zawsze czuł się nieswojo w pobliżu tych stworów. Nie do końca rozumiał na jakiej właściwie zasadzie działają. Wiedział, że są częścią Kakuzu i to on nimi kieruje, ale każda maska wydawała się w jakimś stopniu samodzielna, każda miała coś na kształt rąk i nóg, przypominała człowieka albo zwierzę. I każda miała inną twarz. Z wyjątkiem tej jednej, która nie miała twarzy.

Maska zbliżyła się do niego, człapiąc ciężko wokół ogniska, jak niedźwiedź na dwóch łapach. Hidan zadarł głowę w górę, patrząc z niepokojem na białą twarz, okrągłą i niewzruszoną jak księżyc. Stwór zrobił krok naprzód i stanął tuż przy nim. Hidan cofnął się niepewnie, ale maska podążyła za nim, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

- Hej, Kakuzu! Co jest do cholery! Mam tego dosyć! – zawołał, nie spuszczając jej z oczu. – Trzymaj swoje zabawki z dala ode mnie!

Zrobił krok do tyłu, potknął się o wystający korzeń i upadł na plecy. Uniósł się na łokciach, próbując wstać i znieruchomiał, kiedy zobaczył zawieszony tuż nad sobą biały krąg maski. Nieforemny kształt pochylał się nad nim, zasłaniając ognisko. Światło obrysowało poszarpany kontur sylwetki, postrzępiony przez nici, nastroszone i połyskujące oleiście jak mokra sierść. Ziemisty zapach krwi, którego cień Hidan zawsze wyczuwał na ciele Kakuzu, był odurzający. Okrągłe oczy spoglądały beznamiętnie z chłodnej bieli maski. Pochylona postać wyciągnęła splecione z nici ramię i Hidan zobaczył jak dłoń o długich palcach, nierównych jak niedbałe maźnięcia pędzlem, zbliża się do jego twarzy. Poczuł muśnięcie na policzku i ustach. Wilgotne ciepło bijące od ciemnego kształtu zdawało się gęstnieć wokół niego. Hidan patrzył na maskę, ale pusta twarz odbijała jego spojrzenie, nie było w niej nic, co mógłby zobaczyć. Wreszcie odsunął się do tyłu i dłoń, która dotykała jego twarzy zawisła nieruchomo w powietrzu. Wstał ostrożnie, patrząc na postać wciąż przygarbioną nad miejscem, gdzie siedział przed chwilą. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył, że po drugiej stronie ogniska, między drzewami stoi Kakuzu. Jego osłonięta twarz nie mówiła nic. Jak pusta maska jego serca.

* * *

**2.**

_- Co to jest? – zapytał Kakuzu, patrząc na biały owal maski w rękach Tetsuo. Wygładzona powierzchnia muszli była pusta. Widniały na niej tylko wyżłobione ostrzem noża kręgi oczu. Jego partner rzucił mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Piegowatą twarz przesłaniał pierzasty cień sosnowych gałęzi, kołysany morską bryzą. _

_- To ty – odparł Tetsuo. Blask słońca zawirował w szarych oczach i zniknął w ruchomej plamie cienia. Kakuzu patrzył na niego przez chwilę._

_- Nie ma twarzy – stwierdził, biorąc maskę do ręki._

_- Właśnie – Tetsuo zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się lekko. Kakuzu patrzył na maskę, pozbawioną rysów, irytująco gładką i pustą. Spojrzał w uśmiechniętą twarz Tetsuo. Na tle szarej kory zdawała się rozpływać, jakby była tylko iluzją, grą światła i cienia. Kakuzu przesunął palcami po gładkiej powierzchni maski – była idealnie równa. _

_W cieniu powykręcanych sztormami sosen spędzili ponad cztery godziny. Włosy Kakuzu zdążyły wyschnąć po porannym nurkowaniu. Przed południem wyłowił z zielonej wody dziesięć muszli - osiem z nich zostało starannie owiniętych tkaniną i zapakowanych w pokaźny tobołek. Miały trafić do zaufanego człowieka, któremu od lat powierzał materiał na swoje maski. Dziewiąta, poddana cierpliwej obróbce, powoli nabierała w jego rękach kształtu maski o wydłużonym pysku, przeciętego rzędem wyszczerzonych zębów. Dziesiątą, okrojoną w idealny owal i gładką jak lustro, trzymał w dłoniach. _

_Kakuzu odwiedzał to wybrzeże mniej więcej raz na dekadę. Przez dziesiątki lat wygięta w półksiężyc plaża, okalająca zaciszną zatoczkę, praktycznie się nie zmieniła. Zielonkawe morze oddychało spokojnie, fale toczyły się jedna za drugą, kołysząc na grzbietach odpryski słońca. Popielato biały piasek był tak drobny, że wciskał się między linie papilarne. Tu i ówdzie walały się kawałki drzew i gałęzi przyniesionych skądś na falach sztormów. Słońce i sól morska wyssały z nich resztki życia, zostawiając sterczące kikuty, połyskujące w piasku jak kości. Wąska plaża kończyła się pasem kolczastych zarośli i niskich sosen. Było pusto, jak zawsze. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, by Kakuzu kogoś tu spotkał. Ludzie omijali tę zatokę – w jej wodach nie było ryb, za to roiło się od niebezpiecznych meduz, których jad był zabójczy dla człowieka. Ale Kakuzu wiedział jak sobie z nimi radzić. I raz na dziesięć lat nurkował w zielonych wodach, by łowić wielkie białe muszle, z których rzeźbił swoje maski. _

_- Jest w nich coś specjalnego? – zapytał Tetsuo, kiedy Kakuzu wyszedł z wody, niosąc w rękach trzy ostatnie muszle. Tetsuo siedział na piasku, obracając w dłoniach jedną z wyłowionych wcześniej zdobyczy, białą i owalną niczym ogromne jajo. Spojrzał na niego, mrużąc w blasku słońca szare oczy. _

_- Przewodzą czakrę – odparł Kakuzu, kładąc muszle na ziemi i klękając obok nich. – I nie tylko. Kiedy przewlekę przez nie moje nici, na nowo ożywają. Dlatego czuję moje maski i mogę nimi poruszać. Otwierać, zamykać i tak dalej – uśmiechnął się lekko, gładząc karbowaną powierzchnię muszli. – Są trochę jak żywe pancerze do wynajęcia. Ale muszą być puste. Dopóki ożywia je mięczak, który jest w środku, są dla mnie bezużyteczne._

_Tetsuo patrzył na niego, przesłaniając oczy dłonią. Rdzawa czerwień jego krótko przystrzyżonych włosów lśniła jak otwarta rana na białym piasku. _

_- Żywa maska? Ciekawe… - powiedział zamyślony, spoglądając na muszlę, którą trzymał w rękach. – Mogę wziąć jedną? – zapytał, podnosząc znowu głowę. Kakuzu spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, odgarniając z czoła mokre włosy. Jak zwykle nie potrafił wyczytać niczego z jego bladej twarzy._

_- Jasne – powiedział wreszcie, patrząc w szare oczy, ukryte w cieniu szczupłej dłoni._

_*_

_W cieniu przygarbionych sosen, w powiewie łagodnej bryzy myśli Kakuzu zwolniły, aż wreszcie ustały zupełnie. Pozwolił swojej głowie odpoczywać, a rękom pracować nad maską. Morze szumiało jednostajnym rytmem, spokojnym jak bicie serca śpiącego człowieka. Kakuzu czuł jak opada z niego napięcie i zmęczenie nagromadzone przez długie tygodnie uciążliwych misji. Podniósł głowę. Zieleń wody opływała biel piasku, ciesząc oczy harmonią i spokojem. Spojrzał na swego towarzysza. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się przez tych kilka godzin, obaj pochłonięci myślami i pracą. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła plama bieli w rękach Tetsuo i wrażenie harmonii prysło. _

_*_

_- Przecież widziałeś moją twarz – powiedział Kakuzu, marszcząc brwi. Jego palce śledziły bezmyślnie głębokie linie kręgów oczu na pustej masce. Tetsuo patrzył na niego uważnie, przebiegając wzrokiem po linii szwów na odsłoniętych policzkach. Wreszcie pokręcił przecząco głową._

_- Czy ktoś w ogóle widział twoją twarz? – zapytał, nie spuszczając go z oczu. – Czy ty sam ją widziałeś?_

_Kakuzu milczał. Nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Ponad nimi przeleciało kilka mew. Ich krzyk zabrzmiał jak skarga. _

_- Chodzi ci o to, że noszę maskę? – zapytał, zaciskając dłoń na wygładzonej muszli. Tetsuo znowu się uśmiechnął._

_- Właśnie. Maski. Lubisz maski, prawda? – powiedział, biorąc w ręce muszlę, w której rzeźbił Kakuzu. – Maska na twarzy, maski na plecach. Twoje ciało to maska. Podobno niektórzy ludzie zasłaniają twarz nie po to, żeby ją ukryć, ale żeby ukryć to, że jej nie ma. _

_Kakuzu słuchał, spoglądając na morze pocięte grzebieniami fal. Jego zieleń nagle wydała mu się nie do zniesienia._

_- Jestem twoim partnerem od dwóch lat – ciągnął Tetsuo, bawiąc się skorupą muszli. – Podobno to długo jak na tę funkcję – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Ale wiem o tobie tyle samo, co na początku. Nie, to nie tak – potrząsnął głową. – Wiem, jak walczysz, wiem o twoich sercach, wiem, że lubisz pieniądze i lubisz zabijać. Wiem, że można na tobie polegać – przynajmniej dopóki coś nie strzeli ci do głowy i nie zechcesz mnie zabić – zaśmiał się kpiąco. – Ale nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. Jakbyś był zamknięty w muszli – uderzył palcami w łupinę niedokończonej maski. Kakuzu spojrzał na niego ponownie._

_- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie – odparł wreszcie. –A to, kim jestem, to nie twój interes. – Szare oczy nie uciekły przed jego twardym spojrzeniem. Nigdy nie uciekały. Przejrzyste jak lód, patrzyły przed siebie śmiało i beznamiętnie. I widziały wszystko. Tetsuo był mistrzem obserwacji i kamuflażu. Dzięki talentowi, wyćwiczeniu i perfekcyjnemu opanowaniu genjutsu potrafił sprawić, że jego ciało stawało się praktycznie niewidzialne, nie do wykrycia żadnym ludzkim zmysłem. Nie nosił przepisowego płaszcza Akatsuki. Mówił, że deseń jest zbyt krzykliwy i tylko szaleniec mógłby oczekiwać, że shinobi przy zdrowych zmysłach zgodzi się włożyć coś takiego. Strój, w który się ubierał, ni to szary, ni to brązowy, wydawał się zmieniać kolor, zawsze dopasowując się do tła. Tło było sferą, w której Tetsuo czuł się najlepiej. Potrafił godzinami tkwić w zasadzce, niewidoczny i niesłyszany przez nikogo, czekając na dogodny moment. Wąska kusza, której używał, równie cicha jak on sam, prawie nigdy nie chybiała celu. Bełty o różnych grotach potrafiły ciąć jak skalpel, przebijać ciało i pancerz, ogłuszać czy eksplodować, w zależności od potrzeby. Spowite w genjutsu, mknęły nie słyszane i nie zauważone, dopóki nie trafiały w cel. Czasami nie dostrzegano ich nawet i wtedy. Cienkie jak włos igły, nasączone truciznami, które Tetsuo sam sporządzał, nie zostawiały śladu po ranie. Tetsuo był groźnym przeciwnikiem i Kakuzu szanował go choćby za to. Ale był też dobrym towarzyszem. Kakuzu nie mówił tego głośno, ale w duchu uważał, że to najlepszy partner, jakiego miał. Z nikim nie pracowało mu się tak dobrze. Tetsuo był inteligentny i rozważny. Nie mówił za dużo, a jeśli już, to z sensem. W ciągu tych dwóch lat dopasowali się do siebie i byli coraz bardziej skuteczni. Ich partnerstwo łączyło ich solidną więzią, zachowując między nimi bezpieczny dystans, strefę neutralną, której granice wyznaczał wzajemny szacunek. I Kakuzu dobrze było z tym, że ktoś szedł obok niego, nie wchodząc mu w drogę. Dlatego słowa, które usłyszał przed chwilą wydały mu się dziwne i niepodobne do Tetsuo. Łamały niepisaną umowę. Podniósł się na nogi._

_- Mówisz, że kryję się pod maską, ale to ty chowasz się za każdym cieniem. Wiem o tobie jeszcze mniej niż ty o mnie i niech tak zostanie. – Rzucił pustą maskę na piasek. Wydrążone kręgi oczu spojrzały na niego beznamiętnie. Podniósł głowę. – Ale skoro jesteś w nastroju na egzystencjalne rozmowy, to co powiesz o swojej twarzy? Kim właściwie jesteś? Umiesz na to odpowiedzieć? _

_Połyskujące w cieniu szare oczy otwarły się szerzej, a rude brwi uniosły się w rozbawionym zdziwieniu. Tetsuo wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po porzuconą maskę._

_- Dobre pytanie – powiedział, biorąc ją w dłonie. – Ta maska pasuje chyba do nas obu. _

_Uśmiech wrócił na jego usta, ale blada twarz wydawała się gładka i pusta jak powierzchnia muszli._

_

* * *

  
_

**3.**

Hidan otworzył oczy i zmrużył je zaraz, oślepiony światłem. Przesłonił oczy dłonią i spojrzał raz jeszcze. Przez ażurowe sklepienie gałęzi zobaczył niebo, tak niebieskie, jak bywa tylko jesienią. Światło płonęło w czerwonych liściach klonów jak w szkle witraży. Słońce stało wysoko, choć musiało minąć już południe. Hidan przeciągnął się i ziewnął zadowolony. Spał przez kilka godzin, ale wcale nie chciało mu się jeszcze wstawać. W upale wrześniowego dnia stał się leniwy jak kot.

Jednak chcąc nie chcąc rozbudził się na dobre, a wraz z powracającą przytomnością, pojawiły się sygnały dyskomfortu. Krew po ranie z porannego rytuału zaschła w ostrym słońcu, ściągając nieprzyjemnie skórę. Hidan podrapał się po piersi, ziewając ponownie, już z mniejszą satysfakcją. Mimo że rozścielił płaszcz na gładkim skrawku trawy, pozbawionym kamieni i nierówności, jakaś twarda obłość zaczęła nieznośnie uwierać go w plecy. Zmarszczył brwi, westchnął i usiadł z ociąganiem. Ziewnął znowu, przecierając zaspane oczy. Przyczesał lekko zmierzwione włosy, wyciągając listek klonu, który się w nie zaplątał. Obrócił w palcach twardy ogonek liścia, kiedy usłyszał z oddali znajomy odgłos - trochę pomruk zwierzęcia, trochę pohukiwanie ptaka. Spojrzał przed siebie. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, pośród rosnących rzadko klonów zobaczył Kakuzu z rękami złożonymi w pieczęć. Wokół niego, rozstawione jak figury szachowe, stały cztery jego serca. Hidan spojrzał w niebo, próbując zorientować się, która może być godzina. Mniej więcej druga. Kakuzu już wczoraj zapowiedział, że część tego dnia zamierza przeznaczyć na trening. Oczywiście nie omieszkał obudzić Hidana o świcie i przegnać go trzy godziny po lesie, zanim znaleźli odpowiednie jego zdaniem miejsce. W sumie Hidan nie miał powodów do narzekań – przewiewny, słoneczny zagajnik, porośnięty niskimi klonami, równie dobrze nadawał się na trening, jak na krótką drzemkę. Była ledwie dziewiąta kiedy Kakuzu zabierał się za swoje ćwiczenia, a Hidan mościł sobie miejsce do spania na usłanej liśćmi trawie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl, że beztrosko przespał niemal pół dnia. Nigdy nie był fanatykiem treningów. Jasne, od czasu do czasu były niezbędne, ale było coś jałowego w ćwiczeniu zabijania bez przelewu krwi. Zawsze wolał uczyć się na błędach.

Patrzył na cztery kształty otaczające Kakuzu. Z daleka wyglądały jak gigantyczne szmaciane lalki, splecione z gałganów. Czerwonobrunatny kolor ich postrzępionych cielsk przypominał mu opite krwią pijawki. Hidan ziewnął znudzony. Przed jego oczami niewiele się działo. Maski stały bez ruchu, czasem któraś zmieniła pozycję, poruszyła ramionami, rozwarła szeroko pysk, jakby też znudzona tym statycznym treningiem. Jednak Hidan wiedział, że z otwartej paszczy płynie niewidoczny strumień czakry. Na trening kontroli czakry, jej przepływu, zestrajania kilku jej rodzajów Kakuzu przeznaczał najwięcej czasu. Hidan wolał się przyglądać, jak jego partner ćwiczy ze swoimi sercami wieloelementowe ninjutsu – wtedy było przynajmniej na co popatrzeć. Ale w huku wybuchów nie dałoby się spać. Prawdopodobnie przegapił trening koordynacji ruchu – maski biegały wtedy wokół Kakuzu, wyginały się, pochylały, formując różne układy, jak gracze na boisku. Czasami Hidan miał z tego niezły ubaw, dopóki Kakuzu nie radził mu iść do diabła i nadziać się na swój dziryt, zanim sam mu w tym pomoże. To, co teraz oglądał przypominało raczej seans medytacyjny.

W końcu jednak Kakuzu rozplótł dłonie i podniósł głowę. Maski jakby przebudziły się ze snu. Wyrwane z transu skupienia, stroszyły nici na potężnych karkach, rozciągały długie ramiona, obracając głowami na wszystkie strony, tłoczyły się wokół Kakuzu jak tresowane zwierzęta. Jak te cztery stwory, z których każdy był większy od Kakuzu, mieściły się w jego ciele było dla Hidana nie do pojęcia. Głowa najwyższego z nich sięgała ponad korony krzewiastych klonów. Z jego maski sterczały trójkątne kocie uszy, a smukły pysk zwężał się w ostry zakrzywiony dziób. Stwór chodził na długich nogach, prostując szczupłe ciało o szerokich barach. Znad głowy i ramion wystawał gruby kołnierz nici, napuszonych niczym pióra. Ukośne linie wokół oczu nadawały masce wyraz wyjątkowej złośliwości.

Hidan uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wstał i podniósł płaszcz. Spojrzał na Kakuzu, ale jego wzrok przyciągnęła plama bieli tuż nad jego głową. Z brudnej czerwieni nici spoglądała maska bez twarzy. Hidan zmarszczył brwi. Miał wrażenie, że ile razy na nią spojrzał, zawsze zastawał puste kręgi oczu zwrócone w swoją stronę. Dobrze pamiętał, kiedy w ciszy nocnego lasu wytrzeszczone ślepo zajrzały mu prosto w twarz. W ich niewidzącym spojrzeniu było coś niepokojącego. I Hidan zbyt często czuł je na sobie, by zapomnieć o tamtym wieczorze. Za to nie pamiętał, co właściwie powiedział mu wtedy Kakuzu. Nic konkretnego w każdym razie. Wykpił się jakąś wymówką i rozmowa wpadła w znajome koleiny niekończącej się sprzeczki.

_(- Co to miało być do cholery?!_

_- Musisz się bardziej pilnować, Hidan. Można cię podejść jak dziecko._

_- Co…? To nie ma nic do rzeczy! Zresztą przed kim niby mam się pilnować? W tym pieprzonym lesie nie ma żywego ducha!_

_- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? _

_- To odludzie! Poza tym w przeciwieństwie do ciebie większość ludzi woli spać pod dachem zamiast pod drzewem._

_- W tym lesie poza nami były co najmniej trzy osoby. I to całkiem blisko. I nie przyszły tu na jagody._

_- Jak to „były"…? Skąd… Nieważne. To nie jest powód, żeby szpiegowały mnie twoje włochate pokraki!_

_- …_

_- To nie jest śmieszne!_

_- Twoja mina była._

_- Jesteś nienormalny!_

_- A ty głupi. Szukają cię ANBU i łowcy nagród z pięciu krajów. Jak nie będziesz uważał, to zginiesz._

_- Znowu ta sama gadka! Do kogo ta mowa?! Mnie nie można zabić! Tak ci trudno wbić sobie to do głowy?!_

_- Jest tysiąc sposobów na to, żebyś pożałował tego, że jesteś nieśmiertelny._

_- *Ćch!* Nie takie rzeczy przeżyłem._

_- I wciąż nie masz dosyć. Nie kuś losu._

_- Mam gdzieś los i twoje gadanie! Zresztą co cię to wszystko obchodzi?_

_- Niewiele. Ale jesteś moim partnerem. Nie zamierzam dać się zabić przez twoją głupotę._

_- A ja nie zamierzam słuchać dłużej tych bredni! Lepiej pokaż co masz do jedzenia. I niech to nie będą kulki ryżowe!)_

Hidan szedł nieśpiesznym krokiem, wkładając po drodze płaszcz. Nad jego głową migotał tunel czerwonych liści. Kakuzu stał bez ruchu pomiędzy swoimi olbrzymami. Cztery maski zastygły wokół niego jak konstelacja gwiazd. Hidan wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Co cię tak śmieszy? – Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi, poruszając zdrętwiałym karkiem. Maska o krótkim pysku i wygiętym w pałąk grzbiecie, podbiegła chyłkiem na czterech łapach i zastygła w przyczajonej pozie, z głową zwieszoną czujnie tuż nad ziemią.

- He he, wyglądacie jak szczęśliwa rodzinka – Hidan nie przestawał się śmiać. – Jest nawet piesek – poklepał pobłażliwie czworonożną maskę, której przysadziste cielsko sięgało mu niemal do piersi. Splecione z nici siatkowate skrzydła, sterczące z potężnego grzbietu zachybotały się, kiedy maska zwróciła się ku niemu, szturchając go pyskiem w brzuch.

- Hej! – Hidan uskoczył, niepewny co do jej zamiarów.

- Uważaj, bo ugryzie – powiedział Kakuzu z przekąsem. Hidan parsknął, machając na niego ręką i podszedł bliżej, spoglądając w górę na białe twarze. Zręcznie wyminął pustą maskę i zbliżył się do kolejnej, jeżącej nici na masywnym karku i szczerzącej długi pysk.

- Czy one widzą? – pomachał ręką przed parą okrągłych oczu. Maska nie poruszyła się. W promieniach słońca czerwieniał wywieszony na brodę wymalowany farbą jęzor.

- Nie – odparł Kakuzu, nie przerywając rozciągania ramion.

- To po cholerę im oczy? – pytał dalej Hidan, spoglądając w wilcze zęby maski.

- Kwestia estetyki – Kakuzu odszedł na bok, schylając się do złożonego pod drzewem płaszcza. Strząsnął z niego kilka czerwonych liści i wydobył ukrytą wewnątrz manierkę. Zsunął maskę z twarzy.

- Estetyki? – powtórzył Hidan kpiąco. – Masz się za artystę? Słowo daję, to jakaś mania w tym Akatsuki.

Kakuzu nie odpowiedział, zajęty gaszeniem pragnienia. Hidan patrzył na cztery kształty wokół nich. W jesiennym słońcu nici połyskiwały na nich jak mokre futro.

- Mówisz, że nie widzą… A myślą? – zapytał, podchodząc znowu czworonożnej maski ze skrzydłami. Jej przednie łapy wyglądały jak dłonie.

- Czy twoja ręka myśli? – odpowiedział pytaniem Kakuzu. Hidan wzruszył ramionami.

- Moja ręka nie chodzi na dwóch nogach i nie ma twarzy – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w stronę trójkątnego pyska. Wygięte usta maski otwarły się i zanim się zorientował, chwyciły go za palec. – Hej! Co do… Puszczaj!

- To tylko krew, serce i czakra. Czym miałyby myśleć? – powiedział Kakuzu, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem. Wreszcie Hidan wyrwał palec spomiędzy twardych szczęk.

- To bolało – powiedział z pretensją w głosie, pocierając ocalony palec. Maska trąciła go nosem, wydając niski skomlący odgłos. Hidan spojrzał na nią bystro. – Skoro to tylko krew i czakra, jak mogą wydawać dźwięki?

- Uznaj to za cud natury – odparł Kakuzu dziwnym tonem, podnosząc znowu manierkę do ust. Hidan patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

- Cud natury? – burknął poirytowany. – Masz mnie za idiotę?

Kakuzu pił wytrwale, jakby manierka nie miała dna. Hidan zmarszczył brwi.

- Hej, Kakuzu! Nie drażnij się ze mną! – warknął gniewnie. Kakuzu spojrzał na niego, ocierając usta.

- To ty twierdzisz, że mam cię za idiotę, nie ja – powiedział spokojnie. Spojrzał na swoje maski. – To całkiem proste. Czakra i krew płynąca w moich niciach miesza się z czakrą serca i pozwala stworzyć wokół niego coś w rodzaju ciała, które może się poruszać i czuć. Ale bez mojej woli maska nie jest w stanie wykonywać bardziej skomplikowanych ruchów. Tak jak powiedziałeś – w gruncie rzeczy to tylko ręka na dwóch nogach. Ja nią kieruję i czuję to, co ona czuje.

Hidan słuchał, spoglądając to na Kakuzu, to na maski.

- Ale po co maski? I dlaczego wyglądają jakby uciekły z galerii osobliwości?

- Łatwiej kierować czymś, co ma formę niż bezkształtną masą. Poza tym serca i czakra, która w nich płynie mają określony charakter. Czasami „czuje się" w nich konkretną formę. Tak było na przykład z tą – wskazał na maskę z dziobem. Hidan spojrzał na rosłą sylwetkę.

- Wygląda na kawał drania – powiedział z kpiącym uśmiechem. – A ta? – wskazał na czworonożną maskę. Pomiędzy nici sterczące z wygiętego grzbietu dostały się liście klonu. Hidan zaczął od niechcenia wyciągać jeden po drugim. – Potykałeś się ze skrzydlatym wieprzem? – roześmiał się głośno. Kakuzu naciągnął maskę na twarz, ale Hidan zdążył dojrzeć na niej cień uśmiechu.

- Czasami to po prostu skojarzenia. Jak w zodiaku – każde zwierzę może coś znaczyć. – Hidan odwrócił się do niego.

- Skojarzenia? Ciekawe jaką ja mógłbym mieć maskę? – Oparł ręce na biodrach i przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się nad tą ważką kwestią. – Na przykład wilka. Albo orła! Albo-

- Osła.

- Co?! – Hidan poderwał głowę.

- Wytrzymały i uparty. Dźwięki, które wydaje należą do najbardziej irytujących na świecie, a kiedy już zacznie, nie może przestać. Pasuje jak ulał – Kakuzu patrzył na niego, mrużąc oczy w słońcu.

- Licz się ze słowami! Jestem kapłanem Jashina! – warknął Hidan, sięgając odruchowo po kosę. Ale zostawił ją w miejscu swojej drzemki.

- Z drugiej strony, dawniej osioł był symbolem wytrwałości i pracowitości. Co do wytrwałości zgoda, ale pracowitość raczej odpada – Kakuzu najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił.

- Odszczekaj to! Nigdy nie szczędziłem sił w służbie Jashinowi! – Hidan zacisnął pięści.

- Z trzeciej strony, bywa też uosobieniem pożądliwości i lubieżności. Znowu pasuje.

- Poważnie…? Hej! Masz mnie za idiotę?! – Hidan chwycił Kakuzu za bluzę na piersi.

- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Hidan – Kakuzu patrzył na niego spokojnie. Hidan parsknął gniewnie, odpychając go od siebie.

- Sam jesteś idiotą! Pakuj swoje zoo i idziemy! – Hidan odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył po porzuconą kosę. Jego nerwowe kroki wzbijały w górę opadłe liście.

* * *

**4.**

_Z rozbitej lampy sączyła się strużka oliwy. Światło z tlącego się jeszcze knota połyskiwało na powierzchni cieczy, jak ognisty język demona spoglądającego z fresku na ścianie powyżej. Kakuzu pochylił się i ustawił uszkodzoną latarnię na podłodze. Oliwy zostało niewiele, za kilka chwil trupy porozrzucane w kątach świątyni, posąg uśmiechniętej bogini, krew ściekająca między połamane deski – wszystko miało pogrążyć się w ciemnościach. Kakuzu spojrzał na ciało rozciągnięte u jego stóp. Cienie tańczące na twarzy trupa zdawały się ożywiać znieruchomiałe rysy. W pełgającym świetle ciemna krew na rozoranej piersi lśniła jak laka. Serce wyrwane z niej parę minut wcześniej, schwytane w sieć nici, wciąż jeszcze biło w głębi ciała Kakuzu swoim własnym rytmem, nieprzyjemnie obcą melodią życia, po którym zostały tylko nieruchome zwłoki na podłodze świątyni. Ale ta dysharmonia była chwilowa. Już niedługo, kiedy nici na dobre zakorzenią się w nowym sercu, płynąca w nich krew zastąpi krew martwego shinobi, a jego czakra zestroi się z czakrą ciała Kakuzu, dysonans zniknie i pięć serc zabije w tym samym rytmie. Na razie jednak nowe serce wydawało się obce, jego kształt zbyt wyraźny, jakby nie mieściło w ciasnych zwojach nici, jak nieoswojone zwierzę zamknięte w zbyt małej klatce. _

_Kakuzu otrząsnął się z tych rozmyślań. Nie mógł sobie jeszcze pozwolić na dekoncentrację, chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich plan się powiódł. Rozejrzał się po niewielkiej świątyni, w której zaskoczyli oddział shinobi. Gwałtowne starcie odcisnęło się mocno na skromnym wnętrzu – runęło kilka słupów podtrzymujących niski strop, z podłogi rozprutej uderzeniem czakry, sterczały potrzaskane deski. Jakimś cudem drewniany posąg przy głównej ścianie pozostał nietknięty. Długie szaty okrywające postać bogini wypłowiały z biegiem czasu. Ale w promieniach wyciętej w kształt migdału aureoli wciąż połyskiwały strzępy pozłoty. Lewa ręka posągu wyciągnięta była w górę, prawa musiała odpaść już dawno – miejsce po nieobecnym ramieniu poszarzało tak samo jak reszta rzeźby. Kakuzu spojrzał w twarz drewnianej bogini. Łagodny uśmiech i cień w przymrużonych oczach zamykały ją szczelnie przed jego spojrzeniem. Nie potrafił osądzić, czy spokój na tym obliczu miał kryć obietnicę łaski, czy nieuchronność kary. Odłamane ramię mogło trzymać zarówno klejnot, jak miecz._

_- Zawsze byłem ciekaw, jak to się odbywa – Kakuzu wzdrygnął się, słysząc tuż obok znajomy głos. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Tetsuo stał ledwie dwa metry od niego, wpatrzony w ranę na piersi martwego shinobi. Kakuzu zastanawiał się, od jak dawna jego partner był w świątyni. Nie wyczuł jego obecności, od kiedy rozdzielili się na kilkanaście minut przed samą akcją. Tetsuo jak zwykle nie zawiódł i kiedy Kakuzu przekraczał próg świątyni, nie było już straży, która mogła mu przeszkodzić. – Muszę przyznać, że wyrywanie serca ma jakiś… pierwotny urok – w głosie Tetsuo zabrzmiała kpina. – Zwłaszcza w takiej scenerii – spojrzał na drewniany posąg przed nimi. Promienie aureoli zdawały się falować w drżącym świetle. „Pierwotny urok" – Kakuzu uśmiechnął się pod maską. Tetsuo postąpił krok naprzód, starannie omijając kałuże krwi rozlane na podłodze._

_- To serce wciąż biło, kiedy miałeś je w ręku – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od wydrążonej piersi trupa. Kakuzu wydało się, że słyszy w jego głosie nutę fascynacji. – Jakbyś naprawdę zabrał mu życie. Nie boisz się, że zabrałeś coś jeszcze?_

_Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi._

_- Niby co? – zapytał, starając się ignorować obcy rytm nowego serca w swoim ciele._

_- Bo ja wiem? – Tetsuo wzruszył ramionami. Niespokojne cienie raz po raz odsłaniały uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Duszę? Karmę?_

_Kakuzu skrzywił się lekko._

_- To tylko mięsień i czakra, a dla mnie parę lat życia więcej. Duszy tam nie znajdziesz – zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, przyglądając się zwłokom na pokiereszowanej podłodze. Wreszcie znalazł te, których szukał. Uklęknął przy ciele niemłodego już mężczyzny. Twarz trupa była spokojna, powieki spoczywały nieruchomo na martwych oczach. Na uniformie shinobi, w który przebrano go dla bezpieczeństwa, nie było śladu krwi. Kakuzu odwrócił ciało na brzuch. Ze szczupłego karku sterczał złamany przy upadku bełt. A więc to Tetsuo zlikwidował ich cel. Ludzie ginący z rąk Kakuzu nie umierali ze spokojną twarzą._

_- To się przydaje w naszym zawodzie, nie wierzyć w nic – mówił dalej Tetsuo. – Chociaż widywałem już takich, którzy po zadanej śmierci powtarzali magiczne zaklęcia albo rysowali znaki na piasku, żeby odwrócić zły los._

_- Zbyt wielu ludzi zabiłem, żeby bawić się w coś takiego – Kakuzu wzruszył ramionami, przeszukując sztywniejące już zwłoki. – I zbyt wiele razy przeklinano mnie ostatnim tchem, żebym miał w to wierzyć. Wygrywa silniejszy, bardziej doświadczony, bardziej przewidujący. Tego się nauczyłem. I wygrywam nie dzięki karmie, ale własnemu wysiłkowi._

_Tetsuo wpatrywał się w okaleczone ciało, nie przestając się uśmiechać._

_- Ciekawe, czy on by się z tobą zgodził – podszedł bliżej i od niechcenia szturchnął stopą zakrwawioną głowę trupa. – I co by go bardziej wkurzyło – to, że go zabiłeś czy to, że będziesz żył dzięki jego sercu? – zaśmiał się kpiąco._

_- Trochę za późno, żeby go zapytać – odparł Kakuzu, jednocześnie rozbawiony i zirytowany tą wymianą zdań. Jego palce natrafiły wreszcie na to, czego szukał przy trupie mężczyzny. Dołożono wielu starań, żeby dokument, który właśnie znalazł, nie wpadł w ich ręce. Człowiek, któremu go powierzono, zabity przez Tetsuo, poruszał się incognito przebrany za jednego z członków własnej ochrony. Ale i to nie wystarczyło – jak zawsze wygrał bardziej przewidujący. Albo lepsza karma. Kakuzu uśmiechnął się ponuro i wstał._

_- Mam co trzeba, możemy iść – schował dokument i nie zwlekając, ruszył do wyjścia. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu gęstniejący zapach krwi i śmierci stawał się nie do zniesienia. Byli już przy drzwiach, kiedy płomień lampy zadrżał po raz ostatni i zgasł. Ciemność wypełniła świątynię. Kakuzu odwrócił się, ale twarz bogini zniknęła w mroku. Nadal nie wiedział czy zagadkowy uśmiech niósł obietnicę czy groźbę._

_

* * *

  
_

**5.**

Przez chwilę Hidan miał wrażenie, że nadal śni. Ciemny las znów zamknął się wokół niego, pozostawiając w mroku tylko biały krąg maski. Ale choć maska wciąż patrzyła mu prosto w twarz, ciemność była bezpiecznie rzadka, rozcieńczona światłem księżyca, nie zalewała mu oczu jak we śnie. Zamiast pni cedrów zaciskających się jak pręty klatki, otaczały go zwykłe ściany pokoju. A maska nie wisiała tuż nad jego twarzą, tylko tkwiła nieruchomo, zakotwiczona z trzema innymi w plecach Kakuzu. Jednak Hidan miał wrażenie, że tylko ona na niego patrzy. Na pustym obliczu nie było nic poza oczami, może dlatego ich ślepe spojrzenie wydawało się tak intensywne. Hidan wyciągnął rękę i dotknął poszarzałej w mroku maski. Była ciepła. Z czego właściwie była zrobiona? Z kości? Jego palce błądziły po gładkiej powierzchni. Forma i skojarzenia, mówił Kakuzu. Pusta biel nie miała formy, nie budziła żadnych skojarzeń. Czy człowiek, do którego należało serce tej maski, nie miał twarzy? Może nie był człowiekiem? Hidan spojrzał w pozbawione wyrazu okrągłe oczy. Nie znosił ich. Skrzywił się z pogardą i zasłonił je dłonią.

- Co robisz, Hidan?

Hidan drgnął. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to pusta maska zawołała go po imieniu.

*

Nie było odpowiedzi. Kakuzu poczuł, że ręka znieruchomiała na masce bez twarzy. Nagle nacisk wzmocnił się, jakby Hidan chciał wepchnąć maskę w głąb jego ciała. Po chwili zrezygnował, zakrywając ją tylko rozpostartą dłonią.

- Ta pieprzona maska się na mnie gapi – powiedział poirytowanym tonem. Kakuzu milczał przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się czy Hidan znowu nie mówi przez sen.

- Mówiłem ci przecież, że one nie widzą – odezwał się wreszcie. Dłoń na jego masce zwinęła się w pięść.

- Widzi czy nie, działa mi na nerwy! – lekkie uderzenie zaciśniętą dłonią. – Co to właściwie ma być? To w ogóle nie jest do niczego podobne! Nie wysiliłeś się z tą twarzą.

Kakuzu milczał, czując jak Hidan wodzi palcami po kręgach oczu maski. Paznokcie zazgrzytały o twardą powierzchnię muszli.

- Nie ja ją zrobiłem – powiedział po chwili. Palce przerwały swój okrężny ruch. Po chwili wznowiły go, dotykając maski ledwie opuszkami. Kakuzu wiedział jakie padnie pytanie.

- Nie ty? A kto? – Głos Hidana był zbyt starannie wyczyszczony z emocji, by brzmieć naturalnie. Miał sprawiać wrażenie, że cała sprawa niewiele go interesuje.

- Przyjaciel – odparł Kakuzu szybciej niż zdążył pomyśleć.

- Kto? – Tym razem emocje były jednoznaczne – niedowierzanie. Ręka Hidana zacisnęła się na masce.

- Przyjaciel. Nie słyszałeś o czymś takim? – odparł Kakuzu, sam zdumiony swoimi słowami.

- … nie słyszałem o _twoich_ przyjaciołach – powiedział Hidan niewyraźnie. Kakuzu wiedział, że wpatruje się w pustą maskę. Miał wrażenie, że czuje na niej jego oddech. – Kto to był? Ten twój przyjaciel… - słowa padały ostrożnie, Hidan zastanawiał się jak to rozegrać.

- Był moim partnerem – Kakuzu nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie mówi mu to wszystko.

- Zaraz… podobno zabiłeś wszystkich swoich partnerów…? – Hidan mówił powoli, skupiony, jakby dopasowywał kawałki układanki.

- To prawda – Kakuzu uśmiechnął się do siebie. Z tych klocków nic mu nie wyjdzie.

- Zabiłeś przyjaciela? – W podekscytowanym nagle głosie Hidana zabrzmiał stłumiony śmiech. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Powiedz mi jeszcze, że załatwiłeś swoją matkę – zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Niech zgadnę… Miałeś zły dzień, a on nie okazał się dość wyrozumiały? Albo chciałeś sprzedać kolejnego trupa, a on powiedział, że to nie po drodze? Zasłużył na swój los, skoro nie miał szacunku dla pieniędzy! – Hidan nie przestawał się śmiać, uderzając ręką w maskę. Kakuzu milczał, czekając aż skończy.

- No, dobra – powiedział wreszcie Hidan. – Ale dlaczego nosisz jego maskę?

- Bo noszę jego serce. – Palce na masce Kakuzu znieruchomiały, a potem odsunęły się od niej. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Nosisz serce przyjaciela, którego zabiłeś i maskę, którą zrobił dla ciebie? – Hidan już się nie śmiał. – Ale dlaczego?

Kakuzu milczał.

- No, powiedz dlaczego! Jak to było? – Hidan uderzył palcami w maskę. – Kaku-

- Śpij już, Hidan – przerwał mu Kakuzu.

- Poczekaj! O co tu chodzi? Dlaczego-

- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął Kakuzu. – Skończ już z tym tematem.

Dłoń na jego plecach znieruchomiała, a po chwili oderwała się od niego. Kakuzu usłyszał gniewne parsknięcie i Hidan odwrócił się na drugi bok, odsuwając się na brzeg łóżka. Zaległa cisza. Po paru minutach jego oddech wyrównał się i pogłębił. Ale Kakuzu leżał z otwartymi oczami, zupełnie rozbudzony. Wydawało mu się, że wciąż czuje na plecach natarczywy dotyk białych palców. Słuchał jak pod maskami pięć serc bije w jego ciele w jednym rytmie. Twarze ludzi, do których należały zatarły się w jego pamięci. Pozostały tylko te, które sam im nadał, rzeźbiąc fantastyczne kształty w białych muszlach. Przypomniał sobie przesąd z rodzinnej wioski. Jeśli zjesz serce kruka, będziesz mędrcem jak kruk albo złodziejem jak kruk. Kakuzu pożerał ludzkie serca, ale nie było w nich wiedzy ani mądrości. Była siła, czakra, wrodzone techniki. Zostawała w nich pamięć ciała, z którego je wyrwano, ale nie pamięć człowieka. Kakuzu mógł walczyć jak ten człowiek, ale nie myśleć tak jak on. Nie był mędrcem jak kruk. I serca, bijąc w jego piersi, oplecione jego nićmi, oczyszczone jego krwią, szybko traciły aurę pierwotnych właścicieli. Oswajały się z nową formą, stawały się częścią jego samego, jak ich maski stawały się jego twarzami. Pusta maska też stała się jego twarzą, tak jak mówił Tetsuo. Ich wspólną twarzą, na której nie było nic, więc można było w niej zobaczyć wszystko. Nawet przyjaźń.


	2. Twarz bez maski

**1.**

_Kakuzu niezdarnie przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. Niepewna równowaga, jaką z trudem utrzymywał w pochylonym w bólu ciele, zachwiała się. Krew zachlupotała pod jego stopą, kiedy zrobił krok naprzód, żeby nie upaść. Zwiesiwszy głowę, która ciążyła mu jak kamień, patrzył na rosnącą kałużę swojej własnej krwi. Oleistą powierzchnię cieczy mąciły nici, wijące się jak węgorze w wiadrze. Ich ruchy robiły się jednak coraz bardziej niemrawe, aż w końcu ustawały zupełnie. Kakuzu czuł jak spomiędzy szczelin szwów na całym ciele wypełzają kolejne nici. Jedne spływały bezwładnie na ziemię, inne roztapiały się od razu, zostawiając gorące smugi krwi na skórze. Patrzył, jak z jego ust, wijąc się jak robak, wycieka długa wstążka i zaczyna kapać czerwonymi kroplami prosto do kałuży u jego stóp. _

_- Cóż, musiałem jakoś wyrównać nasze szanse. – Kakuzu drgnął, słysząc głos Tetsuo. Podniósł chwiejnie głowę, starając się ignorować paraliżujący ból, który przeszywał go przy najmniejszym ruchu. Jego partner stał jakieś trzy metry od niego. W zmętniałym polu widzenia Kakuzu szczupła sylwetka zdawała się to przybliżać, to oddalać._

_- Ból powinien niedługo minąć – powiedział Tetsuo. Jego postać niknęła na tle szarości i zieleni lasu. – Za kilkanaście minut powinieneś być zdolny do walki. Chociaż nie w pełni sił – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Opracowanie tej trucizny zajęło mi wiele czasu i przyznam, że jestem całkiem zadowolony z efektu. Chociaż byłeś szybszy niż sądziłem. Udało ci się ograniczyć jej działanie tylko do jednego serca. – Spojrzał na plamę brudnej czerwieni rozlaną na ziemi za plecami Kakuzu. – Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem na dwa – uśmiechnął się znowu. – Cóż, wciąż masz przewagę cztery do jednego._

_Przez pulsowanie bólu i otumanienie wywołane trucizną, głos Tetsuo brzmiał niewyraźnie, rozproszony, jakby płynął z oddali, z wielu kierunków na raz. Drżącą ręką, zdrętwiałą i obcą, jakby nie należała do niego, Kakuzu otarł pot zalewający mu czoło. W bezwietrznym powietrzu nie rozlegał się żaden odgłos. Drzewa stały nieruchomo w dusznym upale, zwieszając poszarzałe liście. Kakuzu patrzył jak w gładkiej już kałuży krwi odbija się matowo szare niebo. Po horyzont zaciągnięte chmurami, zdawało się zwieszać tuż nad jego głową. Na plecach czuł ziejącą pustkę rany, przez którą wyciekło jego serce. Kiedy zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, jego ciało już zareagowało, prowadzone nieomylnym instynktem. Ale i tak było za późno. Trucizna, którą podał mu Tetsuo była na tyle wyrafinowana, że zaczęła działać na długo zanim poczuł jej efekt. Ale kiedy w jego ciele zaczął rozlewać się obezwładniający ból, nici, w których płynęła zakażona krew już były oddzielane od innych naczyń i przyłączane do jednego serca, dzięki czemu trucizna nie rozprzestrzeniła się na inne. Najpierw odpadła maska małpy. Nić, która wiązała ją z ciałem wyśliznęła się z niej jak zbyt luźna fastryga. Przez dziurę na plecach Kakuzu wypełzło czarne kłębowisko, drgające wokół serca, zapadłego w sobie jak przegniły owoc. Nici, które dotąd splatały się wokół niego w kształt małpy, teraz zlewały się w bezładną masę, wypadały jak włosy z chorej głowy, pękając w przyspieszonym procesie rozkładu, ściekały strumieniami krwi na ziemię. Porażone trucizną serce spłynęło w topniejącym płaszczu nici po plecach Kakuzu, zostawiając krwawy ślad na skórze i ból niemal nie do zniesienia._

_- Pewnie już się domyśliłeś – odezwał się znowu Tetsuo. Trzymał w ręku manierkę, z której Kakuzu pił ledwie pół godziny wcześniej, ciesząc się smakiem wody, kojącym po wielogodzinnej wędrówce w duchocie lasu. – Zatruta woda, podana ręką towarzysza. Mam nadzieję, że doceniasz klasyczny styl – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Na tle burej ściany lasu, nastroszone włosy Tetsuo wydawały się Kakuzu czerwone jak jego własna krew wsiąkająca w wyschłą ziemię. _

_- Oczywiście zastanawiasz się dlaczego – powiedział Tetsuo konwersacyjnym tonem. – To dosyć długa historia. Ale jakieś wyjaśnienie ci się należy. Zresztą chętnie sam usłyszę jeszcze raz, dlaczego właściwie to robię. – Jego twarz nie zdradzała głębszych emocji. Wydawał się raczej rozbawiony całą sytuacją, jakby wszystko rozgrywało się poza nim, a on był tylko widzem. – Wszystko zaczęło się od maski – sięgnął do torby za plecami. Wyciągnął przed siebie biały owal. Z pustej maski spojrzały na Kakuzu równie puste kręgi oczu. – Pamiętasz? Ponad rok temu. Nad morzem. – Biel muszli jaśniała w przykurzonych barwach upalnego popołudnia. – Powiedziałem, że ta maska nie ma twarzy tak jak ty. To nie była tylko metafora. Dla mnie jesteś człowiekiem bez twarzy. Takim cię zapamiętałem. Takim zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy. Prawie trzydzieści lat temu. _

_W bezwietrznej ciszy lasu rozległo się kwilenie ptaka. Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi. Poruszył słabo ręką, by odegnać muchy zwabione zapachem świeżej krwi._

_- Obawiam się, że muszę zacząć od samego początku. Urodziłem się w Kraju Ziemi, w wiosce nad rzeką. Ta rzeka była ważnym szlakiem komunikacyjnym na granicy wpływów kilku klanów. Czasy były burzliwe i każdy chciał położyć na niej rękę. Walki na pograniczu ciągnęły się latami. Co jakiś czas płonęła wieś albo przystań rybacka. A potem w odwecie następna. Jedni niszczyli barki handlowe drugich i na odwrót. I tak bez końca. Pamiętam, że matka zawsze trzymała w szafie tobołek na drogę, w razie gdyby trzeba było szybko uciekać. Ale każdy miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i życie toczyło się dalej. Aż pewnej nocy obudził mnie trzask wyłamywanych drzwi. Spałem w kuchni, bo tam nie było słychać szumu rzeki, przy którym nie mogłem zasnąć. Usłyszałem krzyk matki. A potem już nic. Wyjrzałem zza drzwi. Zobaczyłem trzy czarne postacie. Dwie były wielkie jak olbrzymy z bajek, miały twarze potworów, a głowami sięgały sufitu. Trzecia nie miała twarzy. Ale miałem wrażenie, że mnie widzi. Podeszła bliżej. Miałem wtedy sześć lat i nigdy przedtem ani potem tak się nie bałem. Była tuż przy drzwiach, kiedy na dworze rozległy się nawoływania. Potwory wyszły na zewnątrz, a za nimi postać bez twarzy. Odwróciła się na progu i spojrzała na mnie. W łunie pożaru zobaczyłem zielone oczy – Tetsuo patrzył na niego uważnie. – To były twoje oczy. I to ty tam byłeś._

_W ociężałym od trucizny umyśle Kakuzu na próżno szukał wspomnienia tej nocy. Ale pamiętał ten czas. Walczył jako najemnik dla jednej z frakcji ścierających się o wpływy w tamtym rejonie. To była walka bez pardonu, wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone, o ile przynosiły doraźną korzyść. Wydawało się, że żadna ze stron nie miała przemyślanej strategii, obowiązywała krótkowzroczna taktyka, przewagę zdobytą jednego dnia, tracono następnego. Jakby nikomu nie zależało na rozwiązaniu konfliktu, tylko na przeciąganiu go w nieskończoność. Ale Kakuzu nie obchodziło, o co ani dla kogo walczy. To był jeden z mroczniejszych okresów w jego życiu, chciał wtedy zapomnieć o wszystkim, nawet o tym jak się nazywa. I prawie mu się udało. W oddziale najemników, skleconym z przestępców i byłych shinobi, nikt nie znał jego imienia i nikt nie był go ciekaw. Nie łączyło ich nic, poza zabijaniem. Kakuzu nie obchodziły wtedy nawet pieniądze, których jego kompani szukali, plądrując domy. Liczyła się tylko śmierć, jej gęsty zapach, bez którego nie mógł się obyć. I były dziesiątki takich nocy jak ta, o której opowiadał Tetsuo. Kiedy wchodził do pogrążonych we śnie domów i zostawiał po sobie trupy. I gdyby znalazł w ciemnej kuchni małego chłopca, zabiłby i jego i zapomniał o tym, zanim jeszcze krew obeschła na jego rękach._

_- Miałem dużo szczęścia – ciągnął Tetsuo. – W pobliżu znalazł się oddział shinobi z klanu naszego pana. Jeden z nich przygarnął mnie i wychował jak syna. Właściwie powinienem być ci wdzięczny – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Gdyby nie ty, sprzedawałbym ryby jak mój ojciec. Nie pamiętam go za dobrze. Przez większą część roku jeździł z rybami po miastach. Ale matka… wiem, że była czymś dobrym w moim życiu. I ty to zabrałeś – spojrzał na niego oczami szarymi jak lód. – Powtarzałem to sobie przez całe dzieciństwo. Nie chciałem zapomnieć i rosłem z postanowieniem zemsty. Ale z czasem… - urwał na moment - z czasem zostały z tego tylko słowa. Matka stała się Matką przez duże „m", nierealna jak postać z książki. Jak potwory sięgające sufitu i człowiek bez twarzy. Dałem sobie z tym spokój. Podobało mi się życie shinobi, potem ANBU, a potem wolnego strzelca. Podobało mi się polowanie na ludzi. Czasem złych, częściej po prostu niewygodnych. Podobało mi się, że nie ja muszę o tym decydować, ja muszę tylko trafiać w cel. – W jego rękach pojawiła się smukła kusza. Tetsuo uśmiechnął się, widząc, że Kakuzu drgnął na jej widok. Pogładził lśniącą kolbę z ciemnego drewna. - Ale poznałem cię od razu. A kiedy zobaczyłem twoje serca, wiedziałem, że znalazłem olbrzymy, które widziałem w nocy. I przez chwilę znowu myślałem o zemście. Właśnie, „myślałem". Nie miałem już ani potrzeby, ani ochoty cię zabijać. Minęło niemal trzydzieści lat od tamtej nocy. Nie zostało we mnie nic z chłopca, który marzył o zemście._

_Gdzieś daleko przetoczyło się echo gromu. Głuchy pomruk, który zapowiadał burzę. _

_- Jeśli nie szukasz zemsty… dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał Kakuzu z wysiłkiem, czując jak kołatanie bólu cichnie powoli w jego umęczonym ciele. _

_- Dlatego – odparł Tetsuo, znowu wyciągając przed siebie maskę. – Mówiłem, że to ty jesteś człowiekiem bez twarzy, ale wtedy, na plaży, zrozumiałem, że ja też się nim stałem. Nie obchodzi mnie nic. Idę gdzie każą mi iść, zabijam kogo każą mi zabić. I zginę, gdy przyjdzie mi zginąć. I tyle. Powiedziałeś, że chowam się w cieniu. I to prawda. Lubię się chować, znikać. Jestem, chociaż mnie nie ma. – Spojrzał na białą maskę. – Miałeś rację. Nie wiem jak wygląda moja twarz. I może faktycznie lepiej nosić maskę, niż w ogóle nie mieć twarzy._

_- Dlatego to robię. To jest moja maska – zemsta, którą przysiągłem przed laty. Sztuczna i nieprawdziwa, ale moja. Sam ją przygotowałem i sam włożyłem na twarz – schował maskę do torby i cofnął się o krok. Powiew wiatru zaszeleścił w zesztywniałych od upału liściach. Burza była coraz bliżej. – Zresztą wiesz, że lubię wyzwania. Jestem ciekaw ile serc ci jeszcze zabiorę. Stawiam na co najmniej dwa. – Białe zęby zalśniły między wąskimi ustami. Kakuzu wyprostował się powoli. Działanie trucizny słabło z każdą chwilą._

_- Zginiesz – powiedział, patrząc w szare oczy, nieprzeniknione jak kożuch chmur na niebie._

_- Może – Tetsuo uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Nie wierzysz w karmę? Ja też nie. Ciekawe czy mamy rację? Proponuję umowę. Jeśli przegram, weźmiesz moje serce._

_Kakuzu spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Las wokół nich szumiał coraz głośniej, jakby budził się ze snu._

_- I moją maskę. Chcę, żebyś miał naszą twarz przed oczami – uśmiechnął się szeroko i znikł. Kakuzu patrzył na pstrokatą mozaikę zarośli. Tetsuo mógł kryć się wszędzie. Poruszył ręką w powietrzu, kreśląc pieczęć i jego skóra stała się twarda jak kamień. Chmury ponad nim zgęstniały i toczyły się ciężko po niebie. Na twarzy poczuł pierwsze krople deszczu._

_

* * *

  
_

**2.**

Kakuzu leżał na plecach, nie myśląc o niczym. Patrzył, jak zasłona w uchylonym oknie faluje lekko w strumieniu zimnego powietrza. Nie chciało mu się spać. Czuł się tylko zmęczony, obezwładniony znużeniem. A przecież dzień nie był szczególnie forsowny. Pogoda sprzyjała wędrówce, udało im się bez przeszkód załatwić wszystko, co zaplanowali. Właściwie powinien być zadowolony. Kiedy dotarli do hotelu, był wczesny wieczór. Hidan od razu oznajmił, że nie zamierza spędzić go bezproduktywnie w zatęchłym pokoju. Wyszedł, wzruszając tylko ramionami, kiedy Kakuzu odmówił mu towarzystwa. Kakuzu był zmęczony. Znużenie tak naprawdę nigdy go nie opuszczało, krążyło w jego ciele, zawsze obecne gdzieś w tle, tak że przyzwyczaił się do niego i nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Czasami jednak wzbierało i siadało mu na piersi jak zmora. Przygniatało ciężarem czasu, przeżytych lat, dni, godzin. Było ich dużo. Zbyt dużo.

Z przedpokoju sączyło się przyćmione światło. Słaba żarówka, osłonięta grubym kloszem, nie rozjaśniała mroku w pomieszczeniu, ale nawet ten rozproszony blask raził Kakuzu w oczy. Nie chciało mu się wstawać, żeby zgasić lampę. Hidan powinien był to zrobić, kiedy wychodził. Ale on nigdy nie pamiętał o takich rzeczach. Kakuzu przesłonił oczy wierzchem zaciśniętej dłoni. Po chwili przymknął powieki. Wiedział, że i tak nie zaśnie.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło, dziesięć minut czy dziesięć godzin, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami i hałas w przedpokoju. Hidan wrócił ze swojej przechadzki. Kakuzu nie otwierał oczu. Usłyszał, jak Hidan wchodzi do pokoju i zatrzymuje się za progiem. Niemal czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Doleciał go słodkawy zapach jakiegoś jedzenia.

- Widzę, że nie ruszyłeś się nawet na milimetr – w głosie Hidana „słychać" było kpiący uśmiech. Kakuzu nie odpowiedział. – Hej, Kakuzu! Śpisz?

Zmarszczył brwi. To było w stylu Hidana – nie obchodziło go, czy ktoś ma ochotę go słuchać, nie zostawiał swojej publiczności wyboru.

- Nie – powiedział wreszcie Kakuzu. I tak nie miało sensu udawać, że jest inaczej.

- Coś taki ponury? – Deski podłogi zaskrzypiały, kiedy Hidan zrobił parę kroków naprzód. – Tak to jest, jak się siedzi cały wieczór w zamkniętym pokoju. Uważaj, bo ani się obejrzysz, a zamienisz się w zgryźliwego starca. Znaczy, jeszcze bardziej niż już jesteś – Hidan zaśmiał się ze swego żartu, siadając z impetem na materacu. - Żałuj, że cię ze mną nie było. Całkiem sporo tu można zobaczyć. Oczywiście kupa pogańskich świątyń. Chociaż niektóre nawet niczego sobie. – Hidan szeleścił jakimiś papierami i wiercił się na materacu, szukając wygodnej pozycji. – Swoją drogą to jakaś obsesja z tymi świątyniami. Ci durni poganie nie mają pojęcia o Bogu. Jashin chce życia i krwi, nie pomników – Nie. Tylko nie Jashin. Kakuzu pomyślał, że nie zniesie dzisiaj kolejnej tyrady o przewagach jashinizmu nad wszystkim innym. Na szczęście tym razem Hidan nie drążył tematu. – Ale mają tu świetne pieczone kasztany – papiery zaszeleściły tuż nad uchem Kakuzu i słodkawy zapach uderzył go w nozdrza. – Chcesz trochę? Jeszcze parę zostało.

- Nie. Zabierz to – powiedział Kakuzu, nie zmieniając pozycji. Hidan milczał przez chwilę.

- Co jesteś taki nie w sosie? – zapytał wreszcie. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała już irytacja. – I o co chodzi z tą ręką na oczach? Ból świata czy ból głowy? Mówię ci, to dlatego, że siedzisz tu cały wieczór, zamiast zrobić coś sensownego. Za dużo myślisz, to jest twój problem. Gdybyś-

- Hidan.

- Co?

- Zamknij się.

Kakuzu usłyszał gniewne parsknięcie i materac ugiął się od zmiany nacisku – Hidan wstał. Rozległo się głuche pacnięcie – torebka z kasztanami wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze. Deski zaskrzypiały pod szybkimi krokami. Trzasnęły zamknięte z impetem drzwi do łazienki. Kakuzu wziął głęboki oddech. Ciężar na jego piersi nie zelżał ani na jotę.

Hidan jak zwykle nie spieszył się z wyjściem z łazienki i Kakuzu było to na rękę. W końcu jednak podłoga znów zaskrzypiała, ubranie zostało rzucone niedbale w kąt i Hidan ukląkł ostrożnie na materacu. Nie odzywał się ani słowem. Ta milcząca obecność ciążyła Kakuzu nie mniej niż beztroska gadanina. Po chwili poczuł na brzuchu badawczy dotyk ciepłych palców.

- Daj mi spokój – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem. Nie było odpowiedzi. Do dłoni zajętej przy jego podbrzuszu dołączyła druga, a w chwilę potem miękkie wargi i gorący język. Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi.

- Hidan, słyszałeś co powiedziałem? – w jego głosie brzmiało zniechęcenie. – Jestem zmęczony.

- Nie jesteś – usłyszał odpowiedź Hidana. Nie miał w sobie energii, żeby mu przerwać. Zresztą po jakimś czasie znużenie zaczęło opadać na powrót w głąb ciała Kakuzu, a krew popłynęła szybciej w jego sercach. Dotyk gładkiej skóry, palców, ust budził go z odrętwienia. Nadal jednak nie otwierał oczu, a ręka ciążyła mu na czole coraz bardziej. Miał wrażenie, że nie ma siły jej podnieść. Poczuł na sobie ciężar ciała Hidana, żywy i gorący, i zapragnął go dotknąć. Ale nie poruszył się.

- On też ci to robił? – zapytał nagle Hidan, nie odrywając ust od jego piersi.

- Kto? – Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

- Twój przyjaciel – wycedził Hidan i Kakuzu poczuł na swojej skórze jego zęby wyszczerzone w szyderczym uśmiechu. Milczał chwilę, zbity z tropu. Dlaczego Hidan znowu do tego wracał? Dlaczego tak usilnie starał się dostrzec w pustej masce czyjąś twarz? Ale Kakuzu robił przecież to samo. To on namalował czerwony półksiężyc pod prawym okiem maski - nie mógł znieść jej pustej symetrii. To on pomyślał „Tetsuo", a powiedział „przyjaciel". Wkładał na jego twarz nową maskę. A Hidan chętnie uwierzył w ostrość jej rysów, jakby wszystko było lepsze od tej milczącej bieli. W jego wykrzywionych ironią ustach słowo „przyjaciel" zabrzmiało jak obelga.

- Owszem, robił – Kakuzu z satysfakcją poczuł jak język Hidana odrywa się od jego skóry, a z rozchylonych ust zaczyna płynąć na nią strużka śliny. Białe ciało zastygło na moment bez ruchu. Nagle Hidan wyprostował się gwałtownie, jego dłoń zacisnęła się na ręce, którą Kakuzu przesłonił oczy, i jednym ruchem zerwała ją z twarzy. Pierwszy raz tej nocy Kakuzu spojrzał na Hidana.

- Kolekcjonujesz serca kochanków? Oryginalne hobby. Szykujesz już miejsce na moje? – Głos Hidana wibrował od sprzecznych emocji. Biała twarz, wykrzywiona w grymasie niezdrowej ekscytacji, pochylała się nisko. W szeroko rozlanych źrenicach płonęła gorączka. Zęby lśniły w uśmiechu, który miał więcej wspólnego z szaleństwem niż wesołością. Hidan wyglądał zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy miał kogoś zabić, kiedy obłęd wypalał jego myśli. Kakuzu powoli wyrwał rękę z uścisku i dotknął białej piersi, nie spuszczając z oczu twarzy Hidana. Pod jego palcami serce biło szybko i pewnie. Pozwolił dłoni zsunąć się na twardy brzuch. Całe ciało wydawało się napięte, jakby sprężone do skoku. Kakuzu zamknął dłoń na biodrze Hidana i usiadł, przyciągając go do siebie.

- Żartowałem – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Był tylko moim partnerem.

Spoglądał w jego twarz z rozbawieniem - uśmiech zniknął, ale obłęd pozostał. Kakuzu wiedział, że Hidan mu nie wierzy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Ale jeśli chcesz się pozbyć swojego serca, możesz na mnie liczyć – powiedział wprost do jego ucha. Hidan milczał. Oczy Kakuzu były szeroko otwarte, a jedynym ciężarem, jaki czuł było białe ciało w jego objęciach. I kiedy sięgnął do jego gorącego wnętrza, palce Hidana, które zacisnęły się na jego plecach, zasłoniły pustą twarz maski.

* * *

**3.**

Strzępy pary odrywały się od ust Hidana, unosiły nad świeżo zamkniętą raną na piersi i żelazem dzirytu, wciąż gorącym od jego krwi. Siedział w kole znaku Jashina, ściskając broń w rękach. Patrzył przed siebie, mrużąc oczy w zimowym słońcu. Kilkanaście metrów dalej stał Kakuzu. W jego nieruchomej postaci koncentrację wyczuwało się niemal na odległość - trzy ocalałe serca, które wróciły do niego ledwie przed chwilą szukały swoich dawnych miejsc, nici na powrót splatały się w gęstą sieć wewnątrz jego ciała, luźniej niż zwykle, by wypełnić lukę po czwartej masce.

Zasadzka była świetnie przygotowana. Nie zorientowali się do ostatniej chwili, zajęci jeszcze jedną jałową kłótnią. Hidan wygłaszał kolejną bezcelową ripostę, kiedy ciało Kakuzu szarpnęło się w przód, przebite nasączonym czakrą ostrzem. Ciemna krew zalała jego pierś. Hidan po raz pierwszy zobaczył, jak Kakuzu traci swoje serce.

Teraz patrzył na trzy twarze masek na jego plecach. Rysy każdej z nich, grube jak teatralny makijaż, znał na pamięć. Krótki pysk, dwa czerwone trójkąty sterczące z cienkiej linii ust, wygięte do góry jak kły dzika – na dole, po prawej. To ta, która sięga mu ledwie do piersi, łazi na czterech łapach jak pies, potrząsając pajęczymi skrzydłami – jeśli którąś z nich w ogóle lubił, to właśnie tę. Spiczaste uszy, wilcze zęby, zygzak czerwonej farby, jak język wywieszony na brodę – na dole, po lewej. Zakrzywiony dziób w kocim pysku – z prawej, u góry. Najwyższa z nich, chodzi prosto jak człowiek. Tej już nie ma. Na jej miejscu gwiazda szwu na zakrwawionej skórze. I ostatnia – okrągła i pusta jak lustro, z blizną półksiężyca pod okiem – na górze, po lewej – tam, gdzie powinno bić prawdziwe serce Kakuzu, biło serce jego partnera, przyjaciela, kochanka, ofiary czy kimkolwiek był naprawdę. Hidan wciąż nie wiedział, co kryło się za tą pustą twarzą. Kakuzu karmił go półprawdami, zwodził, bawił się jego obsesją, której Hidan sam nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jego myśli uparcie wracały do człowieka, którego twarzy nigdy nie widział, który może nawet nigdy nie istniał. Do tej pory nie obchodziła go przeszłość jego partnera. Ale nagle okazało się, że ta przeszłość bije w piersi Kakuzu i spogląda z jego pleców pustymi oczami. Każdej nocy Hidan słyszał jej puls w pięciogłosie serc. Kiedy on spał, jej oczy pozostawały otwarte i kiedy się budził, wciąż patrzyły na niego tak samo bez wyrazu. Tak jak teraz.

Odwrócił wzrok ze złością. Schował dziryt i wstał powoli. W przenikliwym powietrzu odsłonięta skóra na jego piersi, mokra jeszcze od krwi, pokryła się gęsią skórką. Podniósł głowę i promień słońca trafił prosto w jego usta, rozlewając między wargami kroplę ciepła. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Kakuzu. Maski patrzyły na niego okrągłymi oczami. Spojrzał na płat nagiej skóry na miejscu ptasiej twarzy. Wyciągnął rękę.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał nagle Kakuzu, nie odwracając się. Palce Hidana drgnęły. Nie odpowiedział. Sięgnął ręką dalej i dotknął umazanych krwią pleców. Pod palcami czuł podskórne wrzenie – nici wciąż wiły się niespokojnie, dopasowując się na nowo do ciasnego wnętrza. Wytrącone z równowagi utratą serca, pobudzone niedawną walką, ciało Kakuzu wibrowało wewnętrznie jak ul pełen pszczół. Hidan oblizał wargi, miękkie i ciepłe od pieszczoty słońca.

- Czy to boli? – Starał się, by jego głos nie zdradzał emocji. Przesunął palcami po szwach zbiegających się promieniście w miejscu po ptasiej masce.

- Co cię to obchodzi? – warknął Kakuzu, nie zmieniając pozycji. Hidan wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Ból mnie zawsze obchodzi – położył palec pośrodku gwiazdy szwu. Kakuzu obrócił nieznacznie głowę. Wciąż jednak nie ruszał się z miejsca.

- Zabieraj ręce i zostaw mnie – powiedział wreszcie zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Nudzi ci się? Nie masz jakichś guseł do odprawienia?

Hidan uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Oderwał rękę od pleców Kakuzu.

- Racja. Każdą chwilę powinienem poświęcać dla chwały Jashina – odparł matowym głosem. Pusta maska wytrzeszczała na niego bezmyślne oczy. Odwrócił się i niespiesznym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Serce zaczęło bić szybciej w jego piersi. W ustach poczuł suchość. Szedł powoli, a droga zdawała się nie mieć końca. Słońce znowu wychynęło zza chmur i zalśniło w kałużach stopniałego lodu. Hidan przez chwilę nie widział nic, oślepiony światłem. Jeszcze dwa kroki. Podniósł do ust rękę, która paliła go jak ogień. Wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Smak krwi Kakuzu, dziwnie słodki w jego wyschniętych ustach. Dziryt w drżącej z podniecenia dłoni. Ostrze w jego piersi i ostrze w sercu Kakuzu. Którym?

Hidan podniósł głowę, opanowując drżenie, kiedy gorący strumień uchodzącego życia wzbierał w jego ciele. Maski zniknęły za plecami Kakuzu, który patrzył teraz na niego pustym wzrokiem. Osłoniętą twarz wykrzywił skurcz bólu. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale jego ręka przedłużona wiązką nici chwyciła już Hidana za gardło, wywlokła go z kręgu i rzuciła na ziemię. Hidan syknął kiedy uderzenie wepchnęło dziryt z powrotem w jego pierś, a lodowata woda dostała się do świeżej rany na plecach. Krztusząc się krwią, patrzył, jak plecy Kakuzu wybrzuszają się jak podkopywana ziemia. Zabrakło mu tchu, kiedy ucisk na jego szyi zacieśnił się gwałtownie, a z pochylonej sylwetki Kakuzu maski wystrzeliły w górę, ciągnąc za sobą skłębione wokół serc ogony. Kakuzu wyprostował się i ucisk zelżał. Za jego plecami maski wyplątywały się ze zwojów nici, wciąż nieco wymięte, szybko odzyskiwały właściwe kształty, otrząsając się i strosząc jak psy po kąpieli. Kakuzu podszedł bliżej i Hidan stracił je z oczu.

- Powinienem się tego spodziewać – powiedział chrapliwie Kakuzu, pochylając się nad nim. – Ale nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak głupi. Nie doceniłem cię.

Hidan nie słuchał i nie patrzył na niego, bezskutecznie wypatrując za nim czerwonych grzbietów jego serc. Chciał wiedzieć czy mu się udało, czy trafił i raz na zawsze pozbył się maski bez twarzy.

- Słuchaj, kiedy do ciebie mówię – warknął Kakuzu, chwytając go za szczękę i przemocą odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę. Hidan wreszcie spojrzał na niego. Zieleń w jego oczach wypełniała niemal całą przestrzeń między powiekami, nabrzmiała wściekłością, jakiej Hidan nawet w nich chyba jeszcze nie widział. Szybciej niż zdążył pomyśleć wyciągnął rękę i zanim Kakuzu zdołał go powstrzymać, zerwał maskę z jego twarzy. Wydawała się nieruchoma, zastygła w zimnej furii.

- Interesujesz się bólem? – zapytał Kakuzu, przygważdżając do ziemi dłoń, która odsłoniła jego twarz. – Dobrze się składa. Dam ci małą lekcję.

Hidan patrzył jak twarde słowa rozchylają jego obnażone usta i zamieniają się w obłok pary. Od początku liczył się z tym, że słono zapłaci za to, co zrobił, ale teraz nie był pewien czy wyjdzie z tego cało. Tym bardziej chciał wiedzieć, czy dopiął swego. Oderwał wzrok od jadowitej zieleni jego oczu i spojrzał znów ku ciemnym kształtom w tle. Powietrze rozdarł krzyk, pełen skargi, jak wołanie rannego zwierzęcia. Kakuzu obejrzał się i Hidan zobaczył za nim siatkowate skrzydła i potężną sylwetkę czworonożnej maski, a u jej boku drugą – bezkształtną jak stóg siana, patrzącą okrągłymi oczami wprost na niego, maskę bez twarzy. Nie trafił. Zaklął głośno, dławiąc się krwią i chwycił rękę, która ściskała go za gardło. Kakuzu spojrzał znów na niego, marszcząc brwi. Obejrzał się na ocalałe maski. W jego oczach było zaskoczenie.

- Chciałeś się go pozbyć? – Niedowierzanie brzmiało w jego głosie. Gdzieś z tyłu cichł ostatni krzyk konającej maski. – Chciałeś się pozbyć serca Tetsuo?

Hidan spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, zanadto wściekły, by skupiać się na tym, co do niego mówiono.

- Naprawdę jesteś jak dziecko – powiedział Kakuzu, pochylając się niżej. – Ten człowiek nie żyje od lat. Zabiłem go, bo chciał zabić mnie. Wziąłem jego serce, bo taka była umowa. Teraz jest moje i płynie w nim moja krew. A ty jesteś zazdrosny o kawałek mięśnia, Hidan – jego głos pobrzmiewał ironią, ale wściekłość nie zniknęła z zielonych oczu.

- Zazdrosny?! Stary dureń! Nie pochlebiaj sobie! – Hidan próbował splunąć, ale krew zalała mu usta. – Daruj sobie swoje przemowy! Po prostu rzygać mi się chce od patrzenia na tą pustą gębę! Czyja by nie była!

Kakuzu patrzył na niego zimno. Kątem oka Hidan dostrzegł ruch i zza pleców Kakuzu wynurzyła się zwalista sylwetka maski bez twarzy. Plątanina nici połyskiwała w ostrym słońcu. Maska podeszła bliżej, stając nad nim tuż obok Kakuzu. Hidan szarpnął się ze wstrętem, próbując odsunąć się jak najdalej, ale patykowate dłonie, na pozór niezbyt chwytne, błyskawicznym ruchem złapały go za ramiona, odciągając je na boki. Nici Kakuzu skrępowały mu nogi – Hidan zaklął znowu w bezsilnej wściekłości, zupełnie unieruchomiony. Ręka Kakuzu oderwała się od jego szyi i chwyciła dziryt wciąż zagłębiony w jego piersi. Hidan umilkł, uciszony przenikliwym bólem, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Ten, kto zrobił tę maskę twierdził, że to moja prawdziwa twarz – powiedział Kakuzu, wyrywając ostrze z rany. – Będziesz miał czas dobrze się przyjrzeć. Może dostrzeżesz podobieństwo.

Maska pochyliła się nad Hidanem i drgająca ściana nici przesłoniła mu niemal całe pole widzenia. Biały owal zawisł tuż nad jego twarzą i Hidan przypomniał sobie, jak pewnego wieczoru okrągłe oczy patrzyły na niego z cienia cedrowych gałęzi tym samym pustym wzrokiem. Wtedy palce nici prześliznęły się po jego policzku jak język psa, teraz wpijały się bezlitośnie w jego ramiona. Zapach krwi, zapach Kakuzu był wszechobecny. I kiedy Kakuzu wymierzył pierwszy cios, ciało Hidana drgnęło, usta otwarte do złorzeczeń pękły w okrzyk bólu, a niewzruszoną biel maski zbryzgała krew.

* * *

Hidan siedział w strugach gorącej wody, oddychając z trudem w gęstym od pary powietrzu. Oparłszy ramiona na zgiętych kolanach, zwiesił głowę w dół. Ciężki strumień wody trafiał prosto w jego kark, rozsyłając po wyczerpanym ciele mrowiące ciepło.

Do miasta dotarli późną nocą. W pierwszym hotelu, jaki znaleźli nie było wolnych pokoi. Do wyboru był tylko apartament. W podobnej sytuacji Kakuzu zwykle odwracał się na pięcie i bez względu na porę dnia szukali czegoś innego, a gdy nie znajdowali, nocowali po prostu na dworze. Tym razem jednak nie spytał nawet o cenę, biorąc klucze bez słowa. Hidan podążył za nim ociężale, ignorując zalęknione spojrzenia obsługi, zerkającej na jego zakrwawioną pierś i powalany płaszcz.

W przestronnej kabinie prysznicowej spędził już dobry kwadrans. Przez strugi wody patrzył obojętnie na ściany wyłożone jasnym kamieniem, mleczne szkło, gustowną ceramikę, połyskującą w przyćmionym świetle. Ale gorąca woda była taka jak wszędzie i to ona powoli zmywała z niego zmęczenie, krew i wszystko, co wycisnęły z jego ciała twarde ręce Kakuzu. Przez jego znużony umysł przepływały chwile minionego dnia. Nie czuł już goryczy porażki. Raczej wrażenie, że oszukał sam siebie, uwierzył w fałszywe tropy, które sam zostawił. Dał się ponieść emocjom i zapłacił za to. Zapłacił tak dużo, że jego gardło ochrypło od krzyku, a usta wyschły od złorzeczeń. Kiedy Kakuzu skończył, Hidan nie był w stanie mówić, ruszać się ani nawet oddychać. Otwartych ran było niewiele i te zamknęły się szybko. Ale wnętrze jego ciała było zmasakrowane. Przez kilka godzin Hidan mógł tylko leżeć bez ruchu, podczas gdy jego organizm mozolnie odbudowywał się ze zniszczeń. Przez cały ten czas maska bez twarzy nie odstąpiła go na krok. Uwolniwszy jego ramiona, siedziała przy nim jak pies, wlepiając w niego niewidzące oczy. Początkowo Hidan nie miał nawet siły się odsunąć. A potem, kiedy czucie zaczęło wracać do jego zdrętwiałych członków, jego wyziębione ciało odruchowo szukało ciepła bijącego z potężnego kształtu. W pewnym momencie zapadł w krótki, nerwowy sen. Obudził się po kilku minutach i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że leży u boku Kakuzu, owinięty jego zapachem i ciepłem. Ilekroć otwierał oczy, widział pochylony nad sobą biały owal, pusty i niezmienny. Nie pojmował co miałaby mieć wspólnego z Kakuzu ta nieruchoma biel. Ale wiedział, że kiedy twarde nici i bezlitosne palce miażdżyły jego ciało, serce Kakuzu biło w tym samym rytmie, co serce pustej maski.

Szklane drzwi rozsunęły się, wypuszczając kłęby pary. Do środka wszedł Kakuzu. Spojrzał na Hidana przelotnie i odwrócił się do ściany. Z drugiego natrysku popłynęła woda. Ze swego miejsca po przeciwnej stronie, przez gęstą zasłonę wody i pary, Hidan ledwie widział swego partnera. Odgarnął mokre włosy, które wpadały mu do oczu, ale woda zaraz znów przylepiła je do czoła. Wstał powoli i zakręcił kurek. Podszedł bliżej. Woda spływająca z ciała Kakuzu miała czerwonawy odcień i Hidan wiedział, że zmywa także jego krew. Przed oczami miał szerokie plecy, a na nich nieprzyjemnie asymetryczny wzór dwóch masek. W miejscach gdzie przedtem sterczał zakrzywiony dziób i wilczy pysk, teraz krzyżowały się szwy na nagiej skórze. Maska bez twarzy tkwiła niezmiennie na opustoszałych plecach. Białą powierzchnię mąciły plamy zaschłej krwi Hidana, rozlane kapryśnie, burzyły jej chłodną harmonię. Hidan wyciągnął rękę. Nawet przez twardą skorupę muszli poczuł, jak ciało Kakuzu spina się pod jego dotykiem. Przesunął palcami po gładkiej powierzchni. Kilka godzin wcześniej tym samym gestem zerwał czarną tkaninę maski, a pod nią zobaczył twarz, którą wściekłość ścięła jak lód. Ale wystarczyła chwila, słowo, gest, by zobaczyć coś innego - jak w oku kalejdoskopu, za każdym obrotem powstawał inny obraz. Na pustej masce palce Hidana rozmazały tylko pociemniałe smugi jego własnej krwi. Na tej twarzy nie było niczego.

- W ogóle nie jest do ciebie podobna – powiedział, ale ciche słowa utonęły w szumie wody.

* * *

Pokój wypełniał srebrzysty półmrok. Księżyc w pełni świecił wysoko, niewidoczny przez odsłonięte okno. Hidan spał na boku, na pół odkryty, na pół zaplątany w pościel. Kakuzu odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w ciemność za oknem. Siedział na krawędzi szerokiego łóżka, w wielkim pokoju i zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatni raz mieszkał w podobnym wnętrzu. Dawno temu. Od dawna luksus nie był mu już potrzebny i nie robił na nim wrażenia. Ale kiedy dotarli tu wczorajszej nocy, było mu obojętne czy będzie spał na jedwabiu, czy na gołej ziemi, chciał tylko zmyć z siebie krew, pozbyć się mdlącego zapachu tego dnia. Nazajutrz obudzili się późno, ale Kakuzu nadal czuł się zmęczony. Stracił w walce jedno serce, Hidan zabrał drugie i zapłacił za to z nawiązką. Obaj potrzebowali dnia przerwy. Zaraz po śniadaniu Hidan zasnął ponownie i spał właściwie przez cały dzień, budząc się tylko na posiłek i wieczorną kąpiel. Kakuzu patrzył jak słońce wędruje po jego uśpionym ciele, kąpiąc je blasku, w południe złocistym, o zachodzie purpurowym. Nie opuścił pokoju przez cały dzień. Siedział bez ruchu, oswajając się z pustką i nieznośną lekkością po utraconych sercach. I nie przestawał myśleć o tym, że sam poprowadził rękę Hidana. Jego partner bywał bezmyślny, ale nie tym razem. Wiedział, co ryzykuje i czego może się spodziewać. A jednak zabrał mu jedno życie. I Kakuzu sam go do tego popchnął, mącąc mu w głowie, malując na pustej masce coraz bardziej wykrzywiony obraz. Bo Hidan słuchał uważnie jego słów bez znaczenia, oglądał je w skupieniu jak sztuczne klejnoty, niepewny czy wierzyć w ich złudny blask. Tak łatwo było nim manipulować, że w którymś momencie Kakuzu zapomniał, że Hidan jest nieobliczalny i zawsze szuka drogi na skróty. Znienawidził maskę, za którą kryła się twarz Tetsuo, więc postanowił się jej pozbyć. Tylko, że serce pod zasłoną pustych słów biło w piersi Kakuzu tak, jakby należało do niego od zawsze. Nie czuł już w nim obecności dawnego partnera, tak jak nie czuł jej, kiedy jeszcze wędrowali razem, a Tetsuo znikał nagle między cieniami.

Czasem tylko śniła mu się wioska nad rzeką. Wnętrze ciemnego domu pachnącego rybami. Biała twarz dziecka, patrząca na niego z mroku szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kiedy podchodził bliżej, oczy robiły się większe. Były już na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdy na zewnątrz rozlegały się wołania i Kakuzu zawracał. Na progu oglądał się za siebie. Czasami znów widział przerażoną twarz dziecka, ale czasami z cuchnących krwią ciemności patrzyły na niego okrągłe oczy pustej maski. A czasami jego własne.

Kakuzu spojrzał na śpiącego Hidana. Jasna noc rozlała się na białym ciele jak mleko. Włosy opadały w nieładzie na czoło, zasłaniając oczy. Nocne światło wyławiało z mroku tylko dolną połowę jego twarzy. Cień przedłużał linię ust, tak że wydawało się, że Hidan uśmiecha się przez sen.

Kakuzu odgarnął srebrne włosy, odsłaniając łuk karku. Dotknął ustami gładkiej skóry. Pod wargami czuł spokojny nurt krwi, cichy i miarowy jak mruczenie kota. /widział szyję wyprężoną w krzyku jak struna, pustą, pozbawioną już życia jak sucha łodyga/

Przesunął palcami po giętkiej linii pleców, poruszanej falą oddechu. /pamiętał porwane skrzydła płuc, podziurawione jak sito kolcami jego nici/

Zsunął miękkie okrycie, odsłaniając wypukłość biodra. Śledząc palcami równy rząd kręgów, zanurzył usta w ciepłym zagłębieniu u jego podstawy. /słyszał nieludzki krzyk, kiedy śliski pałąk kręgosłupa pękał w drzazgi w jego rękach/

Jego dłoń ześliznęła się po mocnej linii uda i zatrzymała w miękkim cieniu pod kolanem. Hidan zdawał się jeszcze pogrążony we śnie, ale jego ciało powoli budziło się do życia. Wciąż bezwładne i ciężkie od snu, Kakuzu położył je na plecach. Jego dłonie, jego usta i język, obrysowały po kolei każdą linię na białym torsie, jeszcze raz ucząc się na pamięć smaku każdego kształtu. Z czołem opartym na twardym brzuchu, słuchając płynącego wewnątrz życia, Kakuzu wdychał zapach jasnej skóry. /czuł mdlący odór krwi i wyziewów ciała, parę podnoszącą się jak dym z rozprutego wnętrza, śliskie ruchy wnętrzności pełzających między jego palcami, trzepoczących się bezsilnie jak ryba bez wody/

Nie było w tym ciele miejsca, którego by nie dotknął, gdzie nie sięgnęłyby pazury jego nici. Wczoraj, w ostrym świetle zimowego dnia otworzył je, odsłonił jego rozedrganą surowość, grząską od krwi i soku wydzielin. I odsłonił swoją odrażającą twarz. Hidan patrzył na nią, otwierając szeroko oczy, w których cierpienie zostawiło tylko pustą czerń źrenic. Jego umęczona twarz zdawała się rozpływać, zalana potem, łzami, krwią i śluzem, jakby nie mogła znieść tego widoku. Kakuzu robił już gorsze rzeczy, ale ludzkie twarze gasły zanim wypalała się jego wściekłość, a puste oczy trupów nie widziały niczego. Hidan patrzył na niego do końca i w nagiej czerni jego spojrzenia Kakuzu do końca widział swoje własne odbicie. Cień w jego oczach zdawał się sięgać daleko w głąb, a na jego dnie, przez bezkres cierpienia, Kakuzu dojrzał jakąś potworną fascynację. I żałował, że nie może go zabić, żeby już nigdy tego nie oglądać. Żałował, że nie może go zabić za to, że swoją piękną twarz, równie ohydną jak jego własna, obnosił jak ikonę, z upodobaniem odsłaniając czoło, wystawiał ją na słońce i spojrzenia ludzi. Miał swojego boga, który każdą jego zbrodnię zamieniał w sakrament. Kakuzu miał tylko swoją maskę. Nie czuł bólu, który zadawał. Ale widział go w zaciśniętych konwulsyjnie dłoniach, w oczach otwartych zbyt szeroko, słyszał w krzyku, który nie pasował do ludzkich ust, zwierzęcym wrzasku, starszym od słów o całe wieki. To było w tym najlepsze. To było w tym najgorsze.

I żałował, że nie ma maski na twarzy, kiedy białe powieki rozchyliły się sennie i oczy Hidana spojrzały na niego z chłodnej jasności nocy. Biała dłoń dotknęła jego twarzy. Na wargach, na śliskiej czerni szwu smukłe palce zostawiły ciepły ślad. Ten dotyk, lekki jak oddech, palił go jak ogień, zrywał wszystkie maski, za którymi się ukrywał, odzierał go z iluzji, jeszcze bardziej niż wczoraj gorąca krew na jego rękach. Kakuzu pochylił głowę. Odsłonięty i obnażony mógł znaleźć schronienie już tylko-

- w jego cieniu-

-

-

-

- _w jego cieniu. _Dłoń Hidana zaciśnięta na prześcieradle. Białe ciało, gorące w błękicie mroku. Nitki potu na jasnej skórze. Ruch odmierzany oddechem, głos pocięty w jęk, coraz krótszy, częstszy, głośniejszy. _Głośniej_. Słony smak potu na pulsującej szyi. Rozchylone wargi i jęk zamknięty w ustach Kakuzu. Ruchliwy język Hidana, chłodny w zdyszanym oddechu. _Głębiej_. Srebrne włosy rozsypane na poduszce. Srebrne włosy, miękkie i wilgotne między palcami Kakuzu. Ciepły cień za uchem. Napięty łuk pleców Hidana, twarda miękka krągłość pośladków. _Jeszcze_. Biała pierś rozpalona gorączką, rozkołysana pośpiesznym oddechem. Serce biegnące szybciej i szybciej. _Szybciej_. Pestka sutka w ustach i dłoń Hidana we włosach Kakuzu, i nogi Hidana na biodrach Kakuzu. Twarde mięśnie brzucha, grające pod palcami Kakuzu. _Więcej_. Mokre włosy, śliska skóra. Gorący oddech, gorące słowa w uchu Kakuzu. Usta otwarte szeroko, głos otwarty szeroko. _Głośniej_. Białe ciało w rękach Kakuzu, głębsze, łatwiejsze, bardziej twarde, bardziej miękkie, bardziej jego. _Powiedz to._ Słowa drżące w kielichu białej szyi. Mokra skóra, mokre włosy, mokry fiolet w oczach. Ramiona Hidana, nogi Hidana wokół Kakuzu. _Więcej_. Nitka śliny między ustami a ustami. _Bliżej_. Zapach Hidana na skórze Kakuzu, włosy Hidana we włosach Kakuzu, smak Hidana w ustach Kakuzu, imię Hidana, tylko jego imię. _Hidan._ Jak ogień, jak ciemność. Jak ciemność. _Teraz_.

-

-

-

Hidan chwytał gwałtownie powietrze, próbując wyrównać oddech. Spojrzał na pochyloną nad sobą twarz Kakuzu. W szarym cieniu nocy, zieleń jego oczu wydawała się jaśniejsza niż zwykle. Ze skroni spłynęła kropla potu, potoczyła się po policzku i spadła na szyję Hidana. Sięgnął w górę, odgarniając splątane włosy z jego twarzy. Wyglądała tak jak zawsze. Przecięta cięciwą szwu wydawała się pusta, pozbawiona wyrazu, jak maska na jego plecach. Ale Hidan widział w niej ciągły ruch, zastygłe rysy układały się przed jego oczami w coraz to inny obraz, jak chmury płynące po niebie. I przez moment wydawało mu się, że gdzieś spomiędzy nich wyziera słabość. I chociaż chciał, nie mógł oderwać oczu od tej nagiej twarzy, tak jak wtedy, gdy zakrzepła w nienawiści pochylała się nad jego otwartym ciałem. Zanurzył palce w wilgotnym cieple ciemnych włosów na karku Kakuzu. Pociągnął go ku sobie.

- Jeszcze raz – powiedział, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Po nieporuszonej twarzy przemknęło rozbawienie. Poczuł na szyi ciepło oddechu Kakuzu i serce pustej maski tuż przy swoim. Biło szybko i mocno, w tym samym rytmie, co całe ciało Kakuzu, w tym samym rytmie, którego echo wciąż czuł w sobie. Wczoraj miał nadzieję, że uciszy je na zawsze. Nie udało mu się, ale jego dni były policzone, wiedział, że prędzej czy później czyjś cios je dosięgnie. I odepchnął pokusę, żeby spróbować znowu. Bo to byłby już ostatni raz. Pamiętał słowa Kakuzu, stojącego nad jego rozpłatanym ciałem, z rękami czerwonymi od jego krwi - „Jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, nawet twój bóg nie poskłada cię do kupy." To byłby ostatni raz, bo Hidan mógł go zabić i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Wystarczyło trochę sprytu i parę kropel krwi – po jednej na każde serce. Kakuzu powinien spełnić swoją groźbę od razu. Nie zrobił tego, a w jego twardych oczach Hidan zobaczył kruche dno.

I nie myślał już o tym, co kryje się pod białą maską. Człowiek, dla którego twarz Kakuzu była pusta, nie wiedział o nim nic.

* * *

**4.**

Maska pękła jak skorupka jaja. Prawe oko zapadło się w głąb i wypełniło krwią. Kakuzu patrzył na rozbitą muszlę i wydawało mu się, że po raz pierwszy dojrzał na niej jakiś wyraz. Wyszczerbiona odłamkami wykrzywiała się boleśnie, jakby uderzenie nadało jej twarz, której nigdy nie miała. Gardłowy krzyk grzązł w topniejącej masie nici. Kakuzu przypomniał sobie twarz Tetsuo, obnażoną cierpieniem, rozdartą o krawędź bólu, kiedy sięgnął po jego tętniące serce. I spokój, który wygładził jej napięte rysy, kiedy martwe już ciało zastygło bez ruchu. Bezbrzeżną ulgę, jakby śmierć uwolniła Tetsuo od ciężaru ponad siły.

Teraz pusta twarz maski otwarła się jak rozdziawione krzykiem usta. Kakuzu zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy śmierć otworzy tak i jego twarz. Spojrzał na Hidana, który milczał od jakiegoś czasu, patrząc na maskę z wyrazem ni to żalu, ni to zdziwienia na twarzy. Kakuzu niemal rozbawiła jego mina. Jedyne, czego Hidan mógł żałować, to tego, że pusta maska nie zginęła z jego ręki.

Chwila ciszy minęła szybko i Hidan znowu wykrzykiwał coś podniesionym głosem. Kakuzu otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Nie miał zamiaru jeszcze umierać. Na pewno nie z rąk trójki dzieciaków i jednego jounina. Chociaż ten człowiek, zamaskowany jak on sam, zdołał przebić serce w jego piersi. Potężny cios, rozświergotany błękitną czakrą, skruszył kamienną skorupę jego ciała. W odsłoniętym oku jounina czerwieniał sharingan i to czyniło go jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznym. Reszta nie powinna sprawiać kłopotu. Tylko chłopak o skupionej twarzy, władający cieniami, był zdecydowanie zbyt bystry jak na swój wiek. W ukośnych oczach lśniła determinacja, a tego nigdy nie należało lekceważyć. Kakuzu wyprostował się i rozejrzał dokoła. Ogromne drzewa, wyciągające do słońca kikuty gałęzi, wydawały się znajome. Może zresztą wszystko, co stare było mu bliskie. W potężnych pniach, obwieszonych brodami porostów wyczuwał ciężar czasu, zdrewniały w żyłach bezlistnych konarów. Kałuża krwi, w którą rozpłynęło się ciało maski lśniła w pyle drogi, jakby ktoś zdarł skórę z tej bezbarwnej scenerii. W soczystej czerwieni kawałki muszli bielały jak pokruszone zęby. Kakuzu poczuł ulgę. Hidan miał rację - ta maska od początku była nieudana. Zamiast odwracać uwagę od tego, co się za nią kryło, drażniła pytaniami, jak zagadka, która domaga się rozwiązania. Ale Kakuzu nigdy go nie znalazł. Tak samo bez odpowiedzi pozostała twarz Tetsuo. Sporo czasu minęło od kiedy wiedział ją po raz ostatni, kiedy ostatni raz przyśniła mu się wioska nad rzeką i ciemny dom wypełniony oddechami śpiących. Otwarta strachem twarz dziecka, które zbudził koszmar, i szare oczy, patrzące na niego z cienia, zawsze zbyt dalekie by ich dosięgnąć. W tym ostatnim śnie ktoś zawołał go z zewnątrz i Kakuzu zawrócił. Przed domem, na tle migotliwej wstęgi rzeki, stał Hidan z kosą na ramieniu. W pociemniałych oczach tańczyła łuna pożaru. Kakuzu wyszedł do niego, niosąc na sobie zapach krwi. Nie oglądał się już za siebie.


End file.
